Right Kind of Wrong
by DirrtyBlond
Summary: Lily knows her and James, together, is absolutly wrong. But as always in these romance stories, Lily finds herself fall for James. And even though love is wonderful...it's a bumpy road ahead! R
1. First Day Back Always Sucks

Hey! This is my first L/J story ~ SO BE KIND! Hahahaha, I don't want ANY flames, but I do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms! Hahahaha ~ sorry, I know my beginnings are slow but bare with me! My next chapter is in the writing process and is a lot more....well....let's say.....it has more *action* Kisses!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Chapter 1: First Day Back Always Sucks  
  
James Potter, a 17 year old wizard, stood in the middle of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, his hazel eyes searched the bustling crowd of girls and boys, he was looking for someone and it wasn't who you'd think it would be. Girl after girl passed him, staring, longingly, at his thin, but muscular body. While clumps of boys grinned at him and waved, passing him notes and slapping him on the back. But he paid no attention to any of them, none of them were who he was looking for. He ran his hair through his wild black hair, making it even more messy than it already was, he liked it like that.  
  
He sighed and turned around to walk over to his friends and then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye, the dark red hair of Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her bright green eyes were sparkling with excitement as she moved towards the Gryfinndor table, her hips swayed back and forth, teasingly, and her lucious red mouth blew a kiss to Sirius Black, his best, who laughed and jumped up to give her a great bear hug. James' eyes narrowed with envy, why couldn't he be the one that was holding Lily in his arms? He walked over to Remus Lupin, his other best, and sat down next to him. Remus smiled at one of his best friends and clapped a hand on his back.  
  
"What's eating you, prongs?"  
  
James smiled weakly at him. Remus had blond hair. There were often bags under his eyes, but his grey-blue eyes always sparkled with happiness. He was thin and about 5"10'. He was the one of the greatest guys in the world, not to mention one of the most interesting. He was smart, handsome, kind, quiet, but mischievous, and he had a secret. He was a werewolf. Towards the end of fourth year, he had told his three best friends, James, Sirius, and Peter, this. And all through the summer they had worked out a plan. When Remus transformed, they all would too and so, they became animigus. James, a stunning stag, Sirius, a large dog, and Peter, a small rat. They had each earned a nickname, according to their animals, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, and Remus was Moony. Every month they would go through the secret passage in the Womping Willow and go to the Screeching Shack, were they would play as animals all night long.  
  
"Nothing Moony.....well no, not nothing, just...," James began but his voice faded away and he looked into his lap.  
  
Remus smiled, knowingly, "Lily?"  
  
James nodded, "Yeah, Lily."  
  
"Don't worry mate, you guys got along okay, last year."  
  
James sighed, "Yes, but....well, she still hates me, she only put up with me because she was going out with you."  
  
Remus laughed, "You two had your moments last year..."  
  
"Ha! Like when?"  
  
"Okay, once, during a snowball fight, you tackled each other and you ended up onto of her and I could tell there was some chemistry going on."  
  
"Yeah, and then I asked her out and she slapped me and stormed away and didn't talk to me for a month, yeah, that's chemistry all right. She hates me, Moony, it's obvious."  
  
Remus chose not to reply, instead he turned his attention to Peter Pettigrew. Peter was smaller than the rest and not very handsome, but cute, in a boyish way. He had thin dirty blond hair and beady blue eyes. His chubby figure wasn't exactly the girl's dream, but, still, there were a few girls who liked him. Sirius walked over and sat down, heavily, next to James.  
  
"I'm so hungry man, I could eat a hippogriff! When is Dumbledore gunna say his goddamn speech?"  
  
"After the sorting's over, idiot." Peter replied.  
  
Sirius laughed, loudly, and grinned at James, who was studying his face. Sirius had dark brown hair, that, unlike James', lay flat on his head and hung in his eyes, elegantly. It was long and he often tied it in a ponytail. He had lovely blue eyes and, since he played beater on the quidditch team, his body was muscular and tan. Standing around 5"11', he was the apple of most of the girl's eyes and the envy of many boys.  
  
The last child was sorted and Dumbledore than stood up and raised his hands.  
  
"Welcome, my dears, to a new year. I would like to give a special welcome to the first years. I have a few announcements to make. First off, the Forbidden Forest is, as it has always been, FORBIDDEN," and he stared at the four boys seriously, but his eyes twinkled.   
  
You see, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, were, well, let's just say, very very very big trouble makers. In fact, they called themselves, the Maurders. They were always hexing people, having duels with enemies, pranking the teachers, and going into the Forbidden to, "explore." But no matter how many times they were caught and how many detentions they got, they never stopped.  
  
"Also, the new head boy and head girl are Lily Evans and James Potter!" There was a huge roar of applause from the Gryffindor table, compliments of Sirius jumping onto the bench and screaming. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs cheered, politely, but the Slytherins, as always, sat glowering in their seats, not making a sound. James and Lily both stood up, their smiles bigger than their faces.   
  
"Ah, happiness," Dumbledore sighed, "And when the feast is over, would the newly appointed head students please see me in my office. Anyway, with that, I have but one thing left to say, dig in!"  
  
Food appeared on the table and everyone began grabbing and filling their plates up.  
  
"Man, that girl is something, huh?"  
  
"You mean, Lily?" Peter asked, his mouth full of potatoes. James heart sank as far as it could go and looked down at his plate.  
  
"Nah, I mean that Ravenclaw," he pointed to a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Her name is, Renee. But don't get me wrong, Lily's still the coolest, I just don't like her in that way. Besides, Lily belongs to James," he said and smiled at James and winked at him.  
  
James felt like hugging Sirius, he loved the guy, he really did. The feast finished and all the students began trudging out of the Great Hall, stuffed with delicious food. James, however didn't follow his friends like he had done for the past six years, but went to the left. As he walked down to the Gargoyal that guarded Dumbledores office he saw Lily standing there in a hallway.  
  
She wasn't alone.  
  
She wasn't with another girl  
  
She was with a boy.  
  
And that boy, was Amos Diggory, one of James' least favorite people. He was in Hufflepuff and in Jame's mind, a pretty boy. But to a lot of girls, he was cute, "but no where near the Maurders, of course," the girls would say. Amos had blond hair, which he spiked up and dark blue eyes with touches of brown in them. He was about James' height, but not as muscular.   
  
Lily was giggling and she was leaning against the wall, while Amos pressed himself against her, whispering in her ear, his hands playing with the buttons on her blouse, which already had two buttons undone. James couldn't move, he was shocked and devastated, the girl he liked, okay, the girl he loved was with one of the boys he hated most. He wanted to kill Amos, but sit down and cry at the same time.   
  
Amos had moved his head, so that his forehead was pressing against hers, he said something and she nodded slowly, she looked breathless. That's when he kissed her and she made no movement or sound to protest, in fact, she kissed him back and pressed herself against him. When she moaned, James lost it.  
  
"OKAY! YOU CAN STOP NOW!"  
  
The pair broke apart abruptly and stared at him. James glowered as he saw Lily's undone shirt, her smeared lipstick, and Amos' shirt all pulled out and crumpled. He moved forward and sneered.  
  
"Sorry, Amos, but unlike you, who was NOT appointed a head student, Lily and I have a meeting with Dumbledore."  
  
He grabbed Lily's hand and began pulling her down the hallway, as fast as he could, away from Amos, who stood glaring at James. When they arrived at the Gargoyle, Lily pulled away from his grasp and pushed him, hard against the wall. For a girl, she was strong.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off," Lily snarled at him, her red lips looking more kissable than ever.  
  
"You were making out with Amos Diggory! How LOW can you get?"  
  
"Who I fucking make out with is none of your god damn business, James Harold Franklin George Potter!"  
  
James winced, she only used his full name when she was really really mad, which meant, that right about now, she was ready to loose it.   
  
"The girl I fucking LIKE is my business!" He shouted back at her, but although he had just confessed his feelings for her (for the millionth time), she made no sign of liking him as well, or even pity.  
  
"Why you little GOD DAMNED FU-"  
  
"EHEM!" Dumbledore cleared his throat very loudly. "Ah, now that I have taken your minds off your private lives and gotten your attention, I would ask that you would kindly follow me. I will be showing you to your rooms."  
  
He lead them down loads of hallways and up many changing stair cases. As they walked he talked to them about the rules, their responsibilities, ext. ext. All of which James found very boring, unlike Lily, who was asking many questions and listening intently. They finally stopped at a huge winding staircase, that never seemed to end.  
  
"Aha! We arrive at our destination at last. Now, listen closely. At the top of this staircase, you must say the password, which is, "Lemon Drops," my personal favorite candy," he smiled at the thought, "and a door will appear, open it and you will be in your Rooms. There is a folder and some books that you might want to read over. Your next meeting with the prefects will be next Tuesday. Have a nice day."  
  
He appeared. Lily looked at James, who looked at her and simply said, "get going!" They climbed up the staircase, 67 stairs, James had counted them. When they reached the top, they found themselves standing on the last stair. Of course, if they took another step, they would simply fall, since their was nowhere to go. After a very long and silent moment, Lily repeated the password and a door appeared, with "Head Student Lounge and Dorms" engraved on a gold plaque, on the door. They open it and stepped in.  
  
It was smaller than the common room, but much, much fancier. The colors were red and gold with touches of orange. Their was a comfortable couch and two large squashy chairs. A large fireplace stood, with a mantelpiece covered with books, paintings, and little instruments. The ceiling was like the one in the Great Hall, only that it really was a huge window, absolutely marvelous. Their was a huge bookcase stacked with books and an ornate desk with a matching chair, to work on. Their were three doors, labeled "Lily Evan's Dorm," "James Potter's Dorm," and "Head Bathroom." Both rushed into their rooms to find huge king-sized beds with curtains and a canopy. In each their was a door leading to the Common Room dormitories and one leading to the other's room. When they reached the bathroom, their mouths dropped in shock. In it was a large swimming pool, with many jewel-encrusted taps labeled in silver things like, purple bubbles, green tea scents, ext. Their was a hamper, with bug fluffy white towels on it and a quaint screen, which revealed a small changing area. They wandered back into the head common room.  
  
They each sat down and said nothing, until James broke the silence.  
  
"We're going to have to try to get along, if we're going to have to work together."  
  
"Excuse me! I told you last year, that if you improved yourself, that I would give you a chance."  
  
"And I HAVE improved! You seen me hex anyone lately? And my snitch has been locked in it's case since the day you told me that! You just won't give me a chance!"  
  
Lily looked down at her hands, "James, it wouldn't work.....and I don't think I could ever....like you......like that."  
  
"Bullshit......"  
  
"Oh, for god's sake James! Your so.....immature!"  
  
"I'm immature! Your the one who refuses to talk to me!"  
  
Lily stood up, "I'm going to bed, goodnight!"  
  
"More like a bad night....." James grumbled.  
  
Lily looked at him one last time, her face had a look of....pity....in it. She turned and walked to her bedroom, but before she went in, she looked at him one last time and then slammed the door.  
  
"Fuck....," was all James could say.  
  
He walked into his own room and slammed his own door and then walked down the passage to the boys dorms. When he got there his heart felt considerably lighter, they were his best friends for Christ's sake! Sirius was sitting blowing enormous bubbles with his gum, Peter was rambling about how way too many girls liked him and how he just couldn't choose which one to date, "coz, they're just all so hott!", Remus was writing an essay. He didn't know where the other boys were, and frankly, he didn't care. When he saw him, Sirius, happy that a reason had come along to shut Peter up, jumped from his bed and ran to him.  
  
"How is it man? Nice room?"  
  
"Absolutely fucking gorgeous."  
  
"Shut up," Sirius said, shoving him playfully, "no need to gloat man! We all know that you get a gorgeous room and get to share it with a gorgeous girl! No need to explain!"  
  
The boys laughed and James flopped onto his bed.  
  
"I think I'm gunna sleep in here tonight."  
  
"Are you crazy? Why?" Sirius said, his face full of puzzlement.  
  
"I dunno, I just felt....dormsick."   
  
The boys laughed at his corny joke. For the next 2 hours or so, they laughed, drank, and talked. Their fellow 7th year Gryfinddors joined them later that night. As it got later and later, the boys began drifting off to sleep, one by one. Until, James was the last one awake. HE lay in bed thinking about the redhead he so passionately wanted and he thought to himself,  
  
"First day back always sucks," and he fell asleep. 


	2. Never Be Mine

Hey ~ pleeeeaaaassssseeeee review guyz! I need them to keep me goin! lol  
  
Potions sucked.....it seriously did. It was only the second week of school and Lily had already screwed up in the class, and more than once. This morning, though, she knew it had been her own fault. She had been out in the Hufflepuff common room last night, with Amos. They were at a small party for some girl's birthday. Of course, neither of them had payed the least bit of attention to the girl. Actually they had been in the spare dorm room snogging. She had finally left at 3, when Amos decided to pass out. When she had gotten back to her head girl dorm, she didn't see James anywhere. It was almost a dissapointment. She picked up her book instead and began reading. James did come back, at about 4:30. He was stumbled in, laughing.  
  
"Hey Lily," he had said, sweetly.  
  
"Hello." Lily snapped, even though she had been quite late getting back, she wasn't as late as him.  
  
"What did you do this fine evening?"  
  
"None of your business Potter."  
  
"Sorry, sorry, just being polite."  
  
James walked over to his bathroom, took a quick shower, put on some new boxers and jumped into his bed, falling asleep in no time, while Lily fell asleep soon after.  
  
But 2 hours of sleep didn't really do much for Lily and unfortunatly for her, Lucious Malfoy was her partner. A very handsome boy, but an arrogant and concieted one at that. He kept hitting on her, which made James fume.  
  
"Petel, could you please pass me the unicorn hair? Thank you sweet girl."  
  
He looked at her and smiled sweetly, but almost evily.   
  
"Tired darling," he ran his hadn through her hair, "would you like a neck massage? It'll make you feel better."  
  
Lucious slipped his hand under her hair and slowly rubbed her neck, it was heaven. But when Lucious began moving his hand lower and lower, Lily got a little uncomfortable. She squirmed, slightly, when his hand had almost reached her butt. He grinned.  
  
"There, there petel, no need to worry."  
  
"We should really get going, we're falling behind," Lily said, anything to get his hand off of her ass.  
  
"Of course! You're very very correct."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the period dragged slowly and ended with Lucious giving her a kiss, on the cheek. *Yuck* Later that day, Lily had a prefect meeting, with James (of course).   
  
"All right everyone, settle down, please. We need to get to work," James said and the room immdiatly became silent. "We've gotten a list of things that we will need to prepare this year and I really think that we should get a head start and start on them now. First off, the Halloween Feast. We need to come up with food, decorations, and possibly some music. So, let's start with foods."   
  
The quickly decided on a list, so they moved onto the decorations.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas for decorations?" Lily asked the prefects.  
  
Some 5th year girl shot her hand into the air.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked her, "You, with the glasses."  
  
"I think that we should have pumpkins instead of candles floating about and have live bats flying about and such. Definatly some huge ornate candles on the house tables and there should be candy, everywhere."  
  
"Well, that's really good, especially the part about the pumpkins, but we'll need more than that."  
  
A 6th year boy, with blond hair and brown eyes raised his hand.  
  
"Well, we could hang banners, like orange, black, yellow, halloween colors."  
  
"That's cool, Lily and I have some ideas of our own, which we have already disscussed with Dumbledore, so we'll be adding yours to ours and hopefully, it's be great! Now," James shuffled through some papers, "we need to vote on the ball this year. You have two choices we can either have a Winter Ball or a Fall Dance. We'll have another one, but after the Holidays. So, all in favor of winter, raise you hand."  
  
It ended up with the Winter Ball winning in the end. They went over some new things, passwords, and current updates on things. Soon Lily announced that the meeting was over and that they should retire to their dorms. The prefects filed out, leaving James and Lily packing up thir own things. Well, no, actually Lily was the one packing up, James was staring at her.  
  
"You really are beautiful."  
  
"Potter, please bugger off."  
  
"What? What did I say? I said absolutly nothing wrong to make you mad!"  
  
"Ugh! James you're just trying to get me to sleep with you! I have a boyfriend and his name is-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" James shouted, causing Lily to take a step back. "If I here that fucking name one more time, I'm gunna kill myself! How can you like him? He's such a....a IDIOT! A DUMB BLOND IDIOT! In Hufflepuff too! God, how low can you sink?"  
  
"Who I go out with is NONE of your business James! Fuck you!"  
  
"Gladly," James said and pushed against her, gently, but smashed his mouth to hers. Lily squealed in protest, but she didn't push him away. James ran his hands through her hair, making it messy and Lily found her own hands tangled in his black curls. His tounge danced with hers.  
  
"Stop James, please, just stop," Lily whispered against his lips.  
  
"I can't, I just....I can't," He whispered back to her, his lips traveling over her cheek and nibbling on her ear. Suddenly, he stop kissing her and took a step back. His eyes were still filled with desire, but he turned grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.   
  
Lily stood there, shocked, her mouth buring. Slowly she touched her lips and whispered, "James, come back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James ran to the Room of Requirment and sat down in one of the sqaushy chairs. The room was currently filled with comfort things such as ice cream, pudding, butterbeer, fire whiskey, puzzles, books, and big soft couches. He grabbed the nearest ice cream dish and began shoveling it into his mouth.  
  
"She'll never be yours.....you can never kiss her without thinking, but she's not mine......coz she never will be," he whispered softly to himself. And as he did, tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Lily stood, by the lake shivering in the frosty air. She was supposed to meet Amos about 10 minutes ago, at 9:00, but he hadn't shown up yet. So, she had decided to give him 5 more minutes before she would leave. Then she saw him, running towards her and for a second, the thought of dread swept across her mind, but then vanished.   
  
Amos ran up to her and swept Lily into his arms. He pulled away and grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so late, quidditch ran over time."  
  
"Apology accepted, you just caught me though. I was about to give up and go in!"  
  
"But then I wouldn't have seen you all day long!"  
  
"Hey! Being late has it's prices!"  
  
The two people laughed together. Although she was happy, though, Lily was still freezing in her thin wool coat. Amos leg her under a tree and sat her down. He took his long coat and wrapped it around the to of them, creating a feeling of security.  
  
"Chilly, eh?"  
  
Lily smiled, "Yeah."  
  
There was one of those awkward silences, where two people usually begin to kiss each other. However, that didn't happen, since Amos began talking about how James Potter was the biggest jerk and how Hufflepuff was obviously going to beat Gryfinndor that year.  
  
"I mean, it's so obvious! James sucks! Sirius is too busy looking in a mirror the whole game and the rest of the team, please! It's laughable! You will be routing for Hufflepuf, right?"  
  
But Lily was sortof turned-off by what he had just said. About the team, about Sirius, and....about James...If anyone was a great quiddtich player, it was James. He was incredible and suddenly Lily wanted to see his face, instead of Amos's. She wanted to being sitting next to James. She stood up, quickly, and smiled.  
  
"I really must be going. I've got a test to study for."  
  
She didn't even let him say, goodbye, just hurried off towards the castle. She walked to the Astronomy tower, which just happened to have a party going on inside of it.   
  
You see, it really was no secret that the Astronomy Tower was the best place for parties, so there was usually one going on. Sometimes on a weeknight, you'd only find a few people in there, drinking and making out on the couches and pillows.  
  
Lily made her way through the sweaty crowd and saw people from every house. She walked over and stood staring out the huge windows at the sky.  
  
"Gorgeous tonight, isn't it?" Someone said.  
  
Lily whipped her head around to find James, standing awfully close to her. He smiled. "Come to the party, eh?"  
  
"No, actually, I didn't even know there was one going on.....I was with..."  
  
"Amos?" James laughed and threw his head back, a bottle of fire-whiskey at his lips, drinking it. When he took the bottle away from his mouth, Lily saw his eyes were bloodshot and as he smiled, he looked, sort of, lost.......  
  
He was drunk.  
  
He smiled, and took a step away from her.  
  
"Come, dance with me."  
  
Lily shook her head, no, no, no way was she going to drind with James Potter....though....the thought was rather tempting. He pulled softly at her hair.  
  
"Come on Lily Flower.....Lily-of-the-Valley....come on I know you want to."  
  
He sort-of danced around her and pulled her hand. Lily shook her head no, but her laughter and her gleaming eyes weren't answering the same thing. She pushed her cloak off and although she was only wearing a tight cream-colored quarter-lenth shirt and a pair of old jeans, she still looked hot. What could James say? She would be beautiful in anything she wore ballgown or burlap sack.  
  
They made their way into the grinding crowd and began dancing along with them. Lily liked the way James danced. He wasn't afraid and he really, and she meant, really got down. Someone passed Lily a drink and she chugged it down, but then quickly focused her mind on James. The boy she was dancing with....James....the boy...she, liked? No, no, no, Lily was just dancing with him, they were both drunk for god's sake!  
  
James was enjoying every second of it. He couldn't bealive how close he was too her, how she was letting him move his hands all over her body. How however much he grinded himself into her, she never protested. In fact, she seemed to like it.   
  
It was really hot now and Lily was broiling. She never knew what came into her at parties, but she knew she became a different person...a wilder person, who she liked. She pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it into the crowd. She was wearing a cute turquoise bra and when guys saw what she had done, they began whooping and taking off their own shirts. The whole room was now filled with half-naked people, all on ccount of her. James, who had been the first guy to take off his own shirt, was behind her now, his hands going up and down her sides. She reached her hands behind her and ran her hands through his hair, making it really wild. She spun around, whipping hair her about and came face to face with him. Her body was sweaty and her lips were redder than ever. Her eyes shimmered and danced laughing with him. She grabbed another drink and poured some into James's mouth, but then drank the rest.  
  
Lily moved closer to James until, he was close enough to be able to touch his cheek to hers. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands roamed her sides. He moved his cheek against hers, his lips just barely grazing her face.  
  
"Lily..."   
  
Lily tilted her head back slightly and allowed his mouth to kiss her neck. He moved his mouth around, his tounge making small circles. He found a spot that he liked, then gently sucked on it, once almost biting, and then blew on the newly formed red spot, making her skin tingle. He pulled back and looked at the girl who he had just....kissed. She was staring at him, her eyes unreadable, but she did something James never expected her to do in a million years, she kissed him. And it wasn't a lady-like kiss, either. She had smashed her mouth onto his. James was totally shocked for a second, but then kissed her back, hard. He sucked on her lower lip and when he gently began prying her mouth open with his tounge, she quickly gave him access. They were too drunk to be able to kiss each other without falling over, so James shoved Lily against the wall, who groaned when he pressed himself into her. He moved his mouh everywhere, trying to get all of her at once. His lips traveled southward again, down her neck. He kissed the tops of her breasts lightly and was pleased to her Lily moan his name.  
  
Neither of them realized when all the people began leaving, they only saw themselves. And at 5 in the morning, they both fall asleep on one of the couches, in each other's arms. 


	3. Mistakes

OMG! lol when I saw that sum ppl had ACTUALLY reviewed ~ I was so estatic! hahaha! Thanks to the ppl who've reviewed ~ u ppl are awesome! Some comments to the reviewers:  
  
elvencherry07: Not sure whether I should make amos cheat or not....since a lot of ther ppl put that in their stories ~ we'll hafta wait and see!  
  
me(): Haha, don't worry they just past out, Lily's not gunna be *that* easy!  
  
Millie*A: omg! I loved your story! haha!  
  
lilynjamesAAF: I DEFINATLY deserve more reviews! hahaha *Get the hint!* lol  
  
And thanx again to the others who reviewed you're just as *special* hahaha ~ XoXHugs and Kisses!XoX  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight streamed into the Head Girl dorm room as Lily opened her eyes and stretched herself, like a cat. She smiled secretly to herself. Last night had been one of the most amazing experiances ever. If only she could remember what had happened. She remembered dancing with an incredibly cute boy and she remember snogging him and she knew that she had been drunk, her head was killing her.  
  
  
  
She threw the covers off of her and walked to her dresser where she grabbed a bottle of muggle asprin and took two. That's when she spotted herself in the mirror.....she was in her bra and panties, which meant that someone, because it certaintly wasn't her, had taken them off. Her expression of puzzlement soon turned to horror, had she been raped? She racked her brain trying to think about who she had been with and that's when she remembered.  
  
James Potter.  
  
No, Scum Bag.  
  
She had grinded with James and then when she had passed out, he had raped her. She was sure of it. He was always trying to sleep with her, wasn't he? It had been the perfect oppertunity and he had used it.  
  
How could I have been so stupid, she thought as she ran through the head common room and then threw James's door open, he was lying there staring up at the ceiling, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You bastard! You son-of-a-bitch! HOW DARE YOU!" Lily screamed.  
  
She threw the covers off of him and yanked him out of the bed and shoved him towards the wall.  
  
"Lily! What the fuck did I do?"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE GAUL TO STAND THERE AND PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
Lily pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards, his shocked expression telling her that it'd hurt, and clutched the side wehre she had hit.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?" James shouted back at her, he had no idea what she was screaming about, although an idea was beginning to form in his head.  
  
"You're pretty clever Potter," she spat his name like it was dirt, "gave me a few drinks, danced with me to make me nice and tired, and then took me and gave yourself a nice treat....."  
  
"YOU THINK I RAPED YOU?" James's face held nothing but anger and puzzlement.  
  
"Think Potter? NO! I KNOW you raped me! Don't try to talk me out of it." And she kicked him as hard as she could, bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
James looked heartbroken, "You think I would do that to you? You think I'm the kind of person that would do something that horrible?" His voice was almost a sob and his cheek was now purple and yellow and black.   
  
"Give it up James. I'm going to get a truth potion and your going to fucking drink it, GOT IT?"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Lily ran to the medicine cabinit where she found a bottle of truth potion, and odd thing to have in a medicine cabnit, but that didn't really matter now. She ran back and chucked it at James, hard, who caught it.  
  
"You wait and see."  
  
Lily smirked, but her eyes said something different, why was he so willing to drink it? Maybe he wasn't lying.....no, he was lying. He had done it. Maybe he was proud of it.  
  
"Sick bastard," Lily mumbled to herself.  
  
He ripped the cork of with his teeth and then swallowed the whole bottle. 3 or 4 seconds later, a dreamy expression came over his face and Lily knew it was time.  
  
"James? Where were you last night?"  
  
"At a party in the Astronomy Tower," his voice was almost robotic.  
  
"And who were you with?"  
  
He smiled, "Well, I was with a bunch of girls......but then I saw her....and I was with her the rest of the night."  
  
"You were with who the rest of the night?"  
  
"Lily." James said, his expression still dreamy.  
  
"What did you do? I mean, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Lily showed up at the party and I had been drinking a little, but I asked her to dance. She said yes, actually, and we then danced for the rest of the night. I admit we both a way to much to drink, but it was awesome. We even snogged, quite a lot actually. She really is amazing, you know. Anyway, we ended up passing out and when I woke up at around 6ish I carried her to her head girl room and put her to bed. She was all sweaty, delicious to me, but I didn't think she'd want to sleep like that. So I undressed her and put her to bed. I was really good to, didn't touch her one bit!"  
  
Lily stumbled back slightly, "So, you didn't touch her? Like....rape her?"   
  
James shook his head hard, making him wobbly. "Nah, I wouldn't want to ever do that to Lily. Her first time should be special....not forced."  
  
Lily stumbled back, her hand at her open mouth. Suddenly James fell over, passed out from the potion probably. So he hadn't done a thing to her and she had hit him so hard! For the next hour Lily stayed in his room, running cold water over his face and once in a while shaking him slightly. Which in the end, woke him up.  
  
"James? Oh, God, James. I'm so sorry."  
  
He looked extremly puzzled for a second and then nodded, as though he had remembered.  
  
"That's okay, it did seem odd, I suppose for you. I just....how could you think that I would do that?"  
  
"People do it all the time James! And no one ever knows who did it? Who knew? All I know, now, is that I'm sorry."  
  
James tried to smile, but he winced on account of the purplish-yellowish-blackish bruise on his cheek.  
  
"Don't move! It'll hurt! I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfery"   
  
But James shook his head no, Lily knew he was too proud to do that for a bruise....a very very bad bruise. Lily tried to smile, but instead tears rose to her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but it didn't work. Instead she put her head down and lightly touched the mark with a cold rag.   
  
"I'm so sorry...."  
  
"Last night was one of the best nights of my life, Lily, you've got nothing to be sorry about." His voice was husky and he pulled her head down and kissed her on the forehead, although his body was aching for her mouth, which looked so sweet and delicious.   
  
When he had just kissed her forehead, Lily had almost been upset. She was glad that he had forgiven her, but his lips were so sweet, she thought he would've kissed her mouth, instead, like he usually did. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes and could tell he had wanted the same thing, but had been too polite and, she supposed, a little too scared.  
  
"James...." She whispered it to him and then brushed her lips against his, softly, but James wasn't a soft kisser. He pulled her down to him and onto the bed, his mouth all over hers. She ran her hands down his naked chest, enjoying the feel of his toned muscles, while James sucked of her lower lip, making it tremble. She felt his toung poke at her teeth and smiling to herself she let her own tounge mingle with his. He brushed his lips against hers softly again and then pulled away, his eyes staring into hers and then raveling up and down her body. That's when she realized she was still wearing almost nothing. She squealed and jumped up.  
  
"I'm practically naked and here I am, snogging you!"  
  
James laughed and pulled her back down, rolling with her, down the length of them bed. They stopped, breathless, and looked at each other.  
  
"Lily......you are...amazing. Really, you must be the most gorgeous girl ever," his voice had returned to a husky state, "Lily, if I told you that I lo-"  
  
"James don't! Please don't say it!" Lily cried and she pulled away from him and off the bed. Why did he always have to say that? He always had to ruin it! He didn't love her and she didn't love him.  
  
"Why not? Don't you li-"  
  
"Please," she cut him off again, "James, we can't. I don't know what I've been thinking, but, James it won't happen. We're not right, we'd be all wrong together....And I've got a boyfriend! Who I love!"  
  
James suddenly looked like he was drowning, his face turned pale and is eyes got a distant look in them, he turned and ran out the door, which lead to the boy's dorms and as he turned, Lily had been sure, she had seen tears on his face.  
  
"No! James, wait!" Lily called and almost ran ofter him, but she didn't. "FUCK!" She screamed and ran to her room. Why did she have to go and say that? It was true, though! She knew it......  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, she stayed locked up in her room, sobbing. She could smell delicious food, but even her hunger didn't get her out. She refused to.  
  
The next day, as she walked down the hall, her friend, Summer Peters, pulled her aside, her face in a cheerful smile. Summer was a lovely girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and lots of cute freckles. She was skinny and she had nice curves. Since she played as a chaser on the quidditch team, she was tan and muscular.   
  
"I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?" She smiled and hugged her, tight. "You look upset, though, I heard something about you and James," she raised her eyebrows, "some sources saw you two grinding at the party the other night! Is it true?"  
  
Lily stared at her lost for words and Summer's face turned to worry.   
  
"Are you okay? You look upset?"  
  
"Summer, I...I need to talk to you. Privatly."  
  
"Of course! We'll go to the kitchens."  
  
Summer pulled her down corridors and up and down stairs until they reached the painting of the pear, which she tickled and opened up. After they asked the kind houselves, who had run up to them gleefully, for some scones and tea, they sat by the fire.  
  
"Lily, tell me what's wrong," Summer said as she sipped her tea.  
  
But Lily couldn't talk, all she could to was cry. They sat there for an hour or so as Lily told Summer what had happened, through choking sobs, and how she was afraid that he would ever speak to her again.  
  
"Silly, he has to. You're both head students!"  
  
"Not like that, Summer! Like a friend!"  
  
Summer didn't respend, instead she turned her head and looked into the fire.  
  
"I don't really know what to tell you, besides that I'm sure that everything will come out right in the end. Remember, tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it."  
  
And they laughed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Today, I will be pairing you up into, well obviously pairs. You will continue growing you bibyretch cactuses. "Professor Budenster stood at the front of the greenhouse. "Now, let's put Black and Peters together, Diggory and Longbottom, Potter and Evans, Lupin and Pettigrew...."and she continued to pair the Hufflepuffs and Gryfinndors together.   
  
Lily stood there, her head down, staring at her bibyretch cactus. James walked over and put his books down next to her, not a word was spoken between them. Amos was frowing as he watched who his girlfriend had been paired with, that biy he hated, James. He was such an idiot why was he paired with Lily? He wasn't her boyfriend! He was! Although, Frank Longbottom was a sweet fellow and was very smart. This assignment would be a piece of cake! Summer smiled at Sirius as she set her books down next to his.  
  
"And how are we today, fair lady?" Sirius asked grinning at her. Summer was a cute thing. All smart and spunky.   
  
"Fine thank, kind stranger," she replied, laughing, "Now I do bealive we should do our assignment.  
  
"Indeed, my dear maiden, you are correct."  
  
The two laughed and began observing their cactus, taking occasional notes. Lily watched them, a smile on her face. They were so sweet together. What a nice couple....unlike her and James.   
  
James....  
  
She looked at him, to find that he was looking back at her. But when she smiled, he turned his head and shoved the cactus towards her. She supposed that meant, "work." For the next hour the poked and prodded, cut and studied the cactus. Until the period was over. All the other students began jamming their books into their bags and hurrying out. Lily noticed, however, that Amos stood at the door waiting for her and that James packed his books slightly slower than Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who stood waiting for him, as well. You could tell there was a lot of tension.  
  
"So, um, how was your practice today?" Amos asked Sirius, who played Beater on the Quidditch team.  
  
"Er, fine. Thanks. And yours?"  
  
"Oh, well. It was alright. I'm quite tired, it's so strenuous when your the head player."  
  
"Yeah, well, James has got it really bad. Being the head player and the captian. You know?"  
  
"For God's sake, guys, don't talk to such trash," James sneered at Amos, who immediatly glared back at him.  
  
"Fuck off, Potter, we were just having a decent conversation. What's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem, I just don't want my friends talking to people that I and they both hate."  
  
Amos laughed, "You don't have a problem, of course you do. And wanna know what that problem is shit face? It's that I'm the one Lily loves and not you and we all know how much you like her....your just jealous. Can't have what you want eh? Get get all the-"  
  
"AMOS! Shut up! You idiot!" Lily shouted, her face was flushed, probably from blushing.  
  
"What? I was defending you for crying out loud!" Amos said.  
  
"No one even said anything about me! You brought me up on your own!"  
  
"Only because I knew Potter would if I didn't!"  
  
Lily, closed her eyes. She looked tired, bags hung under her eyes and the sparkle that usualy shown in them, was gone. "Amos, please. Just stop."  
  
She turned to walk out and was closely followed by Remus and Peter. Sirius stayed behind, glancing nervously from James to Amos, who were glaring at each other.  
  
"James? You gunna come?"  
  
"I'll be there soon, man, gimme a few minutes."  
  
"I......" Sirius began, but he trailed off knowing that if it was him. He would wanna fight in peace to and so he ran to join the others.  
  
"So, you just thik your mr. hotshit, dontcha Digger-boy?"  
  
"What if I do? Huh? What are you gunna do about it? You gunna run to Lily and cry? Oh wait! That's right, Lily hates you! Sorry, too bad for you!"  
  
James bolted forward and slammed Amos against the wall. Holding onto his coller, he snarled in his face.  
  
"Take that back to little shit! Take it back!"  
  
Amos glared and shot his fist out, colliding it with James's stomach. He stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach in pain. Amos sneered at him again.  
  
"I'm not gunna take back anything that isn't true!"   
  
Amos shot his one last death glare and walked out.  
  
(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ I SWEAR THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!! 


	4. Life's Too Short To Not Forgive

Hey! Thanx for all the reviews ~ you ppl are totally awesome! lol ~ anywayz...sry ~ this chapter took me a while to write just coz....i dunno ~ i guess I had a small writers block. PLEASE CHECK OUT my story about Bellatrix Lestrange it's called "My Name Was Bella" pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee read it, I've only got the first chapter up, but i'm quickly working on the 2nd!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Week after week went by. Neither James nor Lily attempted to speak to one another. But they still snuck glances at one another in class and during their time in the Great Hall. James was absolutely miserable. His temper was uncontrollable and he had gone back to his hexing kids in the hall and snapping at anyone who accidentally bumped into him. His friends were worried as well, so one day, as they sat in their dorm room, they decided to confront him.  
  
"James, seriously, you're not the same. I mean, all last year, you were obsessed with the girl and even though she didn't like you, you were always happy. Now you're just...miserable," Sirius said.  
  
"You guys, you just don't understand," James sighed.  
  
"What don't we understand? We haven't played one prank yet, all because of you! What happened to the Maurderers, James? What happened to Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail? You've barely said two words to us!" Remus blurted out. Everyone stared at him. Remus was usually the soft-spoken one. "Sorry, but I'm just angry."  
  
"You know, Remus, you're right! I'm sorry, I've been a total prick! Lets go out! Have a butterbeer and then come back and do some pranks! What do you say?"  
  
They all grinned, this was the James Potter they knew.  
  
"Defiantly," Peter said.  
  
So, the four boys did go to The Three Broomsticks.....and then after a few butterbeers.....they went to The Hogs Head......and after a few shots of firewhiskey......to the shrieking shack.....and then went and set up some traps and tricks around the castle. Enough to get them laughing hysterically in the middle of a deserted corridor, anyway. They ran into Filch, of course, and since they were all under James's invisibility cloak, gave him a few kicks. "For pure revenge," Sirius had told them.   
  
When the boys got back to their dorm, they simply collapsed on their respectable beds and fell asleep.   
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
The four boys were seriously hung over the next morning. So hung over in fact, that when they entered the Great Hal and were greeted by the bright sun, from the ceiling, they practically fell over each other.  
  
"Waaaaay to bright," James had said.  
  
Lily had stared at them when they had entered.  
  
"The nerve of them! Coming into the Great Hall like that, with everyone to see! Especially James! He's head boy and should know better! What a horrid example!"  
  
"Oh Lily, you're just jealous, since they didn't ask you to go with them!" Coppelia Dorington said, smirking at Lily.  
  
Coppeilia was Lily's best friend, in the entire world. She was absolutly gorgeous. She looked exactly like Snow White, with her long black hair, white skin and cherry red lips. She had bright blue eyes and no freckles and her eyelashes were the envy of most girls, since they were so long.  
  
"No I'm not! Maybe on a weekend! But it's a weekday!" Lily insisted, although what Coppelia had said, was true.  
  
Usually, when the boys went out. They always invited her and Coppelia along with them. Sometimes Summer went to. Lily supposed that James didn't want her there. She looked down the table at them. Remus was sitting next to some fifth year, his head on her shoulder. She didn't look unhappy about it either. Sirius, who had large black sunglasses on, was insisting that he hadn't kissed anyone last night, while Peter was laughing and talking to Frank Longbottom about how he had snogged some girl in The Hog's Head. James was swaying in his seat, holding his head in his hands, complaining about how much his head hurt.   
  
James felt someone watching him, he raised his head and looked around. Lily was watching him. When he looked at her, she blushed and quickly looked away, but James continued to stare at her. She was so beautiful, so tempting. Yet, he knew he would probably never speak to him again. He put his head back down.  
  
/////////////////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////////////////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was absolutly lost in thought, she didn't even realize that her book-changed-into-mouse was running around her desk, nibbling on her quill. Instead she was imagining that she was a princess in a tower and that Amos was the lovely, but arrogant prince, and that James was the gorgeous, passionate, and kind outcast who she loved and loved her in return.  
  
"But why give James the better role?" She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, he is more handsome that Amos. And Amos is a bit conceited.....and James does really love you," She said to herself.  
  
"True, true," she mused. "Yes, I'll keep James as the kind outcast. HE fits the part much better."  
  
She imagined herself escaping her castle and getting away from Amos to visit James in the forest. She imagined him whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Whoa! Where on Earth did that come from?" Lily said to herself, furrowing her brow and then smiling. "Who cares?" And she went back to dreaming.  
  
"Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall's shout called her back to reality," What in Heaven's name are you doing? Please, try to pay a little more attention or I will have to give you detention! This is the fourth time that I've had to reprimand you!"  
  
"Sorry Professor," Lily mumbled. She let her eyes wander around the classroom and they settled on James, who was already watching her. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, before James turned his head away. Lily sighed and bent down to write about the transfiguration spell they were working in.  
  
"So, what's going on between you and James, anyway? You never talk, but you're always staring at each other." Coppelia questioned her.  
  
"You really want to know, Copper?" Lily replied, using Coppelia's nickname. Coppelia nodded.  
  
Lily brought her voice down to a whisper, "We snogged....and I basically slapped him in the face by telling him that I would never like him in return."  
  
"You what! Lily! How could you? That's so - so horrid!"  
  
"Oh, Copper, don't scold me! I....we can't."  
  
Coppelia sighed, "Well, I suppose you know best."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lily roamed down the halls. She scuffed her heels, she reached the spiral staircase and began climbing it slowly. Mid-way through, though, she stopped and sat down on a stair. She felt depressed. A heavy feeling was always on her chest. She had hardly smiled since the who fiasco with James had happened.  
  
James.... She really had no idea what to do with him. She knew that deep inside her, that she was very keen on him. But bring herself to admitting that would basically be defeating what she had always worked for, which was to show James that she wasn't like everyone else. That, unlike all the other girls he had courted, she would never fall for him.  
  
Suddenly, Lily heard footsteps. She looked up and saw James walking down the staircase, his invisibility cloak slung over his shoulder. He stopped, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I must be in your way," Lily said quietly and she quickly stood up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
He walked past her and never looked back.  
  
"Well, at least he acknowledge you," she muttered under her breath  
  
  
  
Lily had seriously forgotten how much fun her friends really were.  
  
When she had gotten back to the Common Room, she had run into Summer, who had insisted that she come up to the dorms.  
  
The ? girls were running around, jumping on the beds, and dressing up, looking like whores, with music blasting from some wizarding radio. Piper Adams, one of Lily's good friends, had some tiny black miniskirt on and a bright pink bra on. Her face was decorated in pink and blue pastel colors and in her hair, which was pinned on the top of her head, she wore a huge feather. Right now, she was standing on the bed with Summer, who was wearing a very short pink halter-top dress and huge silver platform shoes, singing "Like A Virgin."   
  
After some persuasion, Lily had dressed up herself and was now dancing around with Coppelia. She was wearing a strapless red bra, a blue miniskirt, and some huge trashy knee-high black boots. Lily was in an outfit that could have been considered lingerie, considering that the pale pink material was mostly lace and barely covered her. On her feet were a pair of black kitten heels.  
  
The other girls in the room were running around laughing, throwing pillows, and dancing along with Lily and Coppelia. The whole site was very comical, well, that is until the door swung open. Thankfully, it wasn't Mcgonagall. Actually, the people standing there were much, much worse.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom, all stood standing there, their mouths hanging open.  
  
The girls had all frozen and stood there, barely dressed. Lily, who had been standing right next to the door, practically smashed the "off" button on the radio and turned to look at the boys. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Couldn't you knock?"  
  
"Er.....we did, but I suppose you could hear us. You guys were being pretty loud, you know," Siruis said, slowly.  
  
"Oh," Coppelia said, "Well, what was it you wanted?"  
  
"Erm...well, we kinda wanted to see what was going on in here," Frank said, looking Emma Thomas up and down.  
  
"We have a meeting with Dumbledore, Lily, we should have been there ten minutes ago," James whispered, his eyes were transfixed on Lily.  
  
"We did!" Lily squealed. "I totally forgot about that! Oh my God!"  
  
She grabbed some clothes and a black robe and dashed into the bathroom, to change. The rest of them stood there uncomfortably, sneaking glances at one another. Until finally, Coppelia began too laugh, hard, and soon the whole room was laughing.  
  
"You- you guys..should've seen the looks," Summer said, or rather laughed, while clutching her stomach.  
  
"Us! You looked like complete idiots!" Sirius said, smiling at her, "Although, you do look rather sexy in that dress, Summer. Wanna snog?"  
  
Summer shrugged, "Sure why not."  
  
She hopped off the bed and walked out of the room with Sirius, they held each others hands.  
  
"That was kind of random," Coppeilia said, a look of puzzlement on her face. "Summer can be such a ditz."  
  
James was still standing there, his hands in his pockets, waiting for Lily. The rest of the teenagers slowly departed and the girls politely asked if they could excuse them and shut the door, so they could get dressed. About five minutes later, Lily rushed out of the dorm room, running into James.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, lets go."  
  
"Right."  
  
The walked out of the Common Room and began their walk to the headmasters office. Lily was busy tying her hair up as James watched her. He had almost forgotten he was supposed to be mad at her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed,  
  
"Look, Lily. I'm really sorry. About what happened, I....I've been a real jerk."  
  
Lily had stopped walking and was looking at him, she looked like she was about to break down and cry.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. It's actually my fault. I'm the one who went in and snogged with you and then practically slapped you in the face."  
  
"Yeah, you did, but I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. You have a.....a.....boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, Amos," she laughed, "I don't even know what I'd call him. I haven't really talked to him lately. Although, we are going out to The Three Broomsticks tonight. I'd invite you, but I know how much you two hate each other."  
  
James laughed, "Yeah, well. It's a guy thing, I suppose."  
  
"James, although I don't think anything will ever happen between us, can we be friends?"  
  
"How about friends with some privileges?"  
  
Lily laughed, "You idot, I'm not going to snog you!"  
  
"All right, all right. I guess I should take what I can get, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The two people laughed for a while. Lily smiled, and looked down, unable to look him in the eye. When she did look back up, James laughed again, and picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Man, it's good to not be fighting anymore! I was beginning to think we would never talk again!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I'm to forgiving. Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
"We already are late, Lily."  
  
"Oh.....well, let's not be even later!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the corridor, both were smiling bigger than ever. 


	5. Oops! I Did it Again

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just had a little trouble where I should go next w/ this story...like how the order should go ext, ext. Ummmm ~ thanks soooooo much to all my sweet reviewers ~ I love you guys! LoL ~ I was GOING to do a few lil' messages for some of u guyz who had reviews that I especially liked, but I just figured that it would take too long ~ lol Well......on w/ the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Oops, I Did it Again....  
  
"SIRIUS, YOU IDIOT!" Lily shouted, looking up at Sirius, who was standing on top of a ladder, a bucket of some black substance in hand. "How many time do I have to tell you? NO TRAPS!"  
  
"Pranks? I'm not seeting up any traps," Sirius said innocently.  
  
Lily growled, "Sirius, I have been watching you the entire time. You are setting those cobwebs up right there, with mouth droppings on them, and putting a spell on them, so that when kids walk through, bat droppings will fall on their heads, which is absolutly DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Hehe, um, WRONG!" Sirius cried, although he looked rather guilty.  
  
Lily put her face in her hands, "Sirius, how in HELL am I wrong?"  
  
"Er-"  
  
"YEAH! That's what I thought! NOW, if you don't get down from there RIGHT THIS SECOND and start actually setting up the hall, then YOU ARE OUT! GOT IT?"  
  
Sirius put a puppy dog look on his face, "Fine. All I wanted to do was have some fun and mean ol' Lily-Billy had to ruin it!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and walked away, as Sirius climbed down the ladder. They were in the Great Hall, along with James and the sixth year prefects. They were all ecorating the hall for the Halloween feast, which was that night. Sirius had begged Lily to come, until she finally gave in and let him. She was seriously regretting that now. She wandered over to James who was setting up long lines of black, red, and orange holly along the doors.  
  
"Hey, need any help?" She asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Actually, could you hand me my wand?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," She held his wand out to him and he took it.  
  
"Thanks lils."  
  
"Yep, no problem. So, it's just about finished, isn't it?"  
  
"What, the decorations you mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
James and Lily both surveyed their work, it was pretty impressive. Large cobwebs hung from the ceiling and in the corners. The holly with halloween colors hung from all the doors. Live bats flew around and large spiders, which had been Sirius idea, crawled about their webs. There were small pumpkin lanterns floating about, instead of the usual candels, and the four long tales were decked out in huge orange, red, yellow, and black flowers. The head table and chairs actually had the legs of monsters and would, occasionally, decide to move around. A large black banner with "bloody" red writing said, "Happy Halloween" and would shouted out boo or would scream once every few seconds., softly of course, since they didn't want people going mad over it Lily had said. Yes it looked quite splendid.  
  
"Well, I think we're just about finished, don't you?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Um, yes, yes I do. It looks wonderful. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yea, definatly."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked towards them, a small and very rare smile on her face. Well my dears, the hall looks absolutly lovely! You finished just in time too! The students will be here any minute now! Really, a wonderful job! I think some house points are in order, for the prefects as well."  
  
"Thanks professor."  
  
She smiled at them again and then swept off. As the lights dimmed, the hundreds of students began filing into the Great Hall, gasping in awe at the lovely decorations. Needless to say, the rest of the night went splendedly. The students enjoyed everything, food, music, and decorations very much. The live bats were a huge hit as well. Everyone stuffed themselves silly with food that was beyond compare. That night everyone went to bed tired and absolutly content.  
  
()  
  
"Come on James, eat!" Sirius said, shoving eggs in James's face.  
  
"I can't! I'm too nervous," James responded, a look of worry on his face.  
  
It was their first quidditch match of the season, November 7, and James and the rest of his team had only practiced twice. Oops! And although his stomach was growling, loudly, James refused any food.  
  
"It'll make me puke, I can't, I'm too nervous," He said. James was always nervous on his first match, but this was different. Two practices hadn't done much. Especially since they were going up against Hufflepuff, who had been practicing practically everyday.  
  
"Come on James. You'll be fine! I promise," Summer said, smily, she sqeezed his arm.  
  
"Thanks Summer, but I'm still nervous."  
  
They began the walk out to the quidditch field, Sirius talking animatedly about how there was no need to worry, "coz they were the best fucking team to ever live." James looked around for Lily, he had only seen her breifly at breakfast and wanted to see her again. Somehow, he knew it would help him for the game.  
  
Lily was walking with Amos, sadly. She had sat with him at breakfast and was now seriously regretting. All the Hufflepuffs had talked about was the game and how they were going to kick Gryfinndor's ass, much to Lily's disbelif. How could Amos say that to her, when he knew she was a Gryfinndor? It had been a miserable morning, but she decided that she would not let it go any further. She pulled away from Amos and looked up at him.  
  
"Amos, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Where are you-" He began, but Lily dashed into the crowd, she didn't want to hear anything more. She ran around, pushing her way through people until she saw him, James.  
  
Her and James had become such good friends over the past few days, although, sometimes she wished they were more than friends. They hung out every night in their rooms playing chess, reading, doing assignments, and talking.   
  
"James," She called and his head whipped around.  
  
"Hey Lily Flower, I was wondering what had happened to you!"  
  
"Oh, I was with Amos." She half smiled and hugged him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and that I'm routing for you, not Hufflepuff. Okay?"  
  
James hugged her hard back, inhaling the scent of vanilla that she had. She buried her head in his neck for a minute and then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks Lily. Your the sweetest person I know."  
  
She laughed, "Where did that come from?"  
  
He shrugged, "Just felt like saying it, I guess."  
  
She smiled, "You idiot. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you after the game, all right?"  
  
"You better belive it," He said, "Right. Bye!"  
  
Lily waved and then joined Coppelia and Frank Longbottom. James walked to the changing rooms with Sirius and Remus. When they got there, he noticed that the whole team seemed to be very worried. A nice pep talk was definatly in order. James clapped loudly to get their attention.  
  
"All right team. I know, that we haven't exactly practiced too much this year," A few people smiled," but, we all know, that Gryfinndor has the best Quidditch team! We've only been beat a few times before, in the past and I know, that we have nothing to worry about. You guys are great. I trust you guys to the point that I would put my life in your hands. So, um. Yeah! Let's go kick some ass!"  
  
The Gryfinndors, who's spirits had been lifted, walked out onto the field with James and stood waiting for the rest of the Hufflepuff team to come out. James and Amos shook hands, death glares on their faces, meant only for each other. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams shot into the air.   
  
"AND IMMEDIATLY SUMMER SNATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND BEGINS RUSHING TOWARDS THE GOAL POSTS, WITH AMOS DIGGORY CLOSE BEHIND HER," Shouted Alice Button, a seventh year Ravenclaw. Summer threw the ball to Brandon Patrick, a sixth year, who caught it and took up the job of racing towards the goal posts. "AND THERE GOES BRANDON PATRICK WITH THE QUAFFLE, QUITE A SPEEDY MAN! AND HE SHOOTS AND....YES!...HE MAKES THE GOAL! THE SCORE IS NOW TEN TO ZERO, WITH GRYFINNDOR IN THE LEAD!"  
  
The game went on for quite a while longer. Lily watched intently the whole time. Amos would smile at her often, but she payed him no attention. She was watching one person, James. He was incredible. Lily knew she could watch him for hours and never get bored. Since he was the seeker, he was mostly just suppose to hover around the top, but not James. He swooped around, down and up, searching for the tiny golden ball, which he so loved. Once or twice he looked at her, and Lily found her heart skipping beats. Sirius, who played beater, was having the time of his life slamming the bludger towards Amos, which Lily saw. And the funny thing was, she didn't give a shit infact, she was kinda happy.  
  
Needless to say, Gryfinndor won, 320 to 235. Amos's face held nothing but pure hatred as he watched James be lifted onto the shoulders of Sirius. Everyone began rushing out of the huge stadium, they knew a huge party would be in the Gryfinndor Common Room tonight and they definatly didn't want to miss it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily, after a few seconds of debation with her self, decided not to meet Amos and just go to the huge party in the common room. A wise choice, since Lily, as usual, had an awesome time. There was much dancing and singing. Once or twice a very giddy Sirius got up on the table and told everyone that he and Summer, who had drank one too many butterbeers and was very tipsy, were getting married and that they were having a bunny rabbit, named Jack. Who knew? Lily danced around with Coppelia and some other people for a while. As well as drinking lots of warm butterbeer, having a small food fight with Remus, and singing along with Sirius.  
  
It was about twelve o'clock when she saw James. He was sitting on the couch by the fire, a tired but happy look upon his face. She wandered over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey dahlin'," He said smiling, "having fun?"  
  
She laughed and nodded.  
  
"That's good," He replied and turned back to the fire.  
  
"You were incredible as always," Lily said to him.  
  
"Really? Incredible? Thanks! I don't think anyone has ever called me incredibe before," he said, completly suprised.  
  
"No, really. I love watching you," Oops. Why did she have to go and say that?  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "You watch me?"  
  
"Why oh why am I nodding my head," Lily wondered to herself. "I can't keep my eyes off of you." What am I doing? Lily you idiot! Why did you tell him that? You fool" Lily scolded herself.  
  
"Wow." James seemed shocked. "I never knew anyone thought that highly of my playing." He said it quietly, he seemed slightly embarresed.   
  
"Well someone does," Lily said softly.  
  
She moved towards him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. James caressed her lips with his and Lily responded by sucking softly on his lower lip. James placed his other hand on her cheek. When he pulled back, Lily was blushing.  
  
"Oops, I did it again," Lily thought to herself. She was scared about what he would say to her, she was praying that this didn't turn out like the last time they had kissed.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that, you know," he whispered.  
  
"I know," Lily said, her voice just as quiet as his. They looked at each other, solomnly for a few seconds and then Lily smiled. "Well, I'll tell you what, Mr. Potter. We shouldn't have done it...but let it be our secret. Okay?"  
  
James raised his eyebrows, "Our secret? Between you and me?"  
  
"Our secret," Lily repeated, "Between you and me."  
  
James grinned and nodded so hard he thought his head might fall off. Lily gave him another smile and then jumped up from the couch and walked off into the crowd. James, however, stayed on the couch. He leaned his head back and looked up to the high ceiling.  
  
"Our secret," He whispered to himself, "God, I love that girl."  
  



	6. Amos is Gone

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've had such a freakin' shit-load of homework! But, I"M BACK! yayayayayyay! SEND ME REVIEWS FORGIVING ME FOR THE DELAY! haha   
  
Chapter 6: Amos, is Gone  
  
Lily had been having a hard time lately. Ever since her and James had shared their secret kiss, a few weeks ago, her mind had been somewhere else. Almost every day she'd find herself staring at James, sometimes, he stared back. The other day she'd nearly fainted, when she had dropped her quill and she had leaned down to pick it up, only to find James's face right next to hers.  
  
"I'll get that for you," he had said, a grin on his face.  
  
Then he'd snatched the quill and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she had breathed, she was losing herself in those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Neither of them moved. With their faces so close it was terribly hard for them not to start snogging right there in the middle of Transfiguration. Lily's heart was beating so hard, she felt as though she would die. And if Sirius hadn't ducked down to inform James that his pig was eating his paper, the two probably would've stayed there, maybe even kissed. Of course, they had pulled themselves back up and avoided each other for the rest of the day. Well, except for those secret glances they shared.  
  
But now, as she walked to the Quidditch game, Slytherin against Gryfinndor, with Coppelia and Remus, she found herself dreading seeing James play. And she knew why. When James was around, Lily felt as though she could scream. She wanted, *needed* him so badly, but she had been loyal and was still dating Amos. Why you ask? Who knows....  
  
()  
  
Who *cared* about the game? Who could possibly pay attention to the stupid chasers with James looking so god-damned hot! (N/A I *know* he was a chaser! who cares! It's my story god-dammit! haha) She watched him like a hwak the whole time as he swooped and fluttered about the field. Once, he had turned and looked directly at her, sending Lily into a wonderful frenzy. She probably would've sat there in a daze if Remus hadn't shaken her so hard that she fell over.  
  
"Lily! You dolt, it's time to go! WE WON! PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM BABY!"  
  
Lily looked at him, her eyes glazed.  
  
"I know, but I promised Amos...."  
  
"Oh....well who cares about Amos! Go give him a quick kiss and then come to the party. Okay?"  
  
Lily nodded, "okay."  
  
So, Lily walked to the Room of Requirment and sat on one of the soft floor pillows. The room had a huge bed in it, and there were even some disturbing "toys" around on the shelves. Lily snorted, as if she would ever have sex with Amos. So she waited, until he burst into the room, smiling.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
He ran over to her and hugged her so tight, it hurt.  
  
"Hey Amos...." she said meekly.  
  
"Congratulations on winning, I myself was rooting for Slytherin, but I'm happy for *you* all the same!"  
  
Lily stared, how could her vote for Slytherin? That horrid team! Amos studied her face and then smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry for some dessert, how about you?"  
  
"Er," Lily said. She knew he wasn't asking for a fucking cream pie, but for her. And that was not what Lily was in the mood for.  
  
"Amos...."  
  
But he didn't let her finish. Instead, he pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers.   
  
Lily wanted to scream.  
  
And that's when she realized what an idiot she was. She didn't love Amos, in fact she couldn't stand the bastard. And with his mouth all over hers she wanted to vomit! When Amos walked into a room, her heart no longer fluttered....instead, it fluterred for someone else. Someone who had been sweet and kind and and backed her up through everything.  
  
James....  
  
Lily shoved Amos away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amos. But, I can't....I'm sorry but...this is over."  
  
She didn't wait for a response, she simply tore out of the room. Although, she did catch a glimpse of Amos's shocked face. She tore down the hallways and up to the painting of the fat lady.  
  
"Kitchen Elves," Lily panted and burst into the room.  
  
The party was in full swing. People were dancing, drinking, talking, singing, everything. She scanned the room to find him. He was all she cared about.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
She whipped her head around and there he was, standing there is all his glory, a huge smile upon his face. He looked soooooo delicious. His shirt was off, leaving his muscular chest open for view. His hair was as messy as ever. All Lily wanted to do was scream and rip her clothes off and kiss James for all iternity, but she didn't. Instead she walked up to him, threw her arms about his neck, and hugged him.  
  
"You were incredible. I watched nothing but you."  
  
"Really," James said, he sounded suprised.  
  
"Yeah," Lily breathed.  
  
James pulled away from her and studied her face. Kiss me, kiss me kiss me Lily thought to herself. But instead he smiled.  
  
"My biggest fan."  
  
Lily couldn't take it, why, out of all the fucking times, did he have to be so polite now? Why couldn't he kiss her *now? They stood staring at each other, their arms still around one another. James's eyes were on her lips. They looked so delicious so red....Lily leaned into him and moved her lips towards his ear.  
  
"I want you," she whispered.  
  
He said nothing, but she felt his arms tighten around her.  
  
"Amos-"  
  
"Is gone," she finished for him.  
  
James pulled and stared at her, shocked. She looked so beautiful and she was all his....all his. Her lips were so, so kissable and her eyes were filled with a most unexpected look of desire.  
  
Slowly, James leaned towards her and let his lips meet with hers. 


	7. The Nameless Chapter Couldn't Think of O...

FINALLY! Things are moving along in this story ~ hahahha. Yes, I know, lots and lots of *fluff* ~ BUT COME ON!!! Who doesn't *love* fluff! hahhahahaha ~ anywayz ~ PLEASE review ~ it makes me write faster ~ I swear!!!! Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: This Chappie Has No Name (how sad)  
  
"Lily," he heard himself say, and he kissed her, forgetting about everything except the press of her hot mouth and her soft tongue against his. They were slow, hot, deep kisses that left him breathless and aching inside his trousers. Lily's heart was aching too, but in a wonderful estatic way. He began to kiss her neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses everywhere. She pulled him closer and moved her head back, giving him more than enough access to her lovely neck.   
  
Slowly, he moved his mouth up her neck, along her jaw, and back up to her firery hot lips. Their kisses began to slow down and more mellow. James sucked her lower lip gently one last time and then pulled away, to see her face.  
  
She giggled, keeping her hands around his neck.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked quietly.  
  
"You, your incredible...I can't believe I made myself wait this long until I let myself kiss you..." A slight pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.  
  
James smiled slightly, he couldn't believe it. He had just kissed the girl of his wildest dreams and she had liked it, no, she had loved it. He could do nothing but stare at her lusty eyes and smile.   
  
Suddenly, Lily tugged gently on him, pulling him to the dance floor, where there was a slow song playing on the radio.  
  
"Come on, lets dance..."  
  
Dazed, he let her lead him to a spot on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her hips, while she put hers around his neck again. They swayed gently to the song playing on the wizarding radio. For a mintue or so, which seemed like eternity to James, they only looked at each other's eyes. Then Lily put her head against his shoulder and planted a small, but hot kiss on his neck. James grinned. They hardly moved around the floor, but they held onto each other and never loosend their grip. Lily would give James occasional kisses on the neck as he inhaled her scent on vanilla. After a while, she pulled back again.  
  
"James..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you were still there," Lily said. She had just wanted to make sure that this wasn't another one of her silly school-girl dreams.  
  
"James," she whispered again.  
  
"Yeah, Lily flower?"  
  
"Kiss me again?" She asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He smiled and moved his mouth to hers. Their small and collected kisses tided them over for a mintue or so, until James broke away and said,  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
But he said nothing. Instead he pulled her up to the boys dorms, passed the snogging couples, and through the passage way into his head boy bedroom. He let her in and then shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it, it could not be re-opened from the other side, so no one would burst in on them.  
  
"Alone at last, eh?" Lily said, smiling innocently.   
  
"Just they way I wanted it," He responded pulling her back into his arms again. "So Amos is really gone?"  
  
"Absolutly and completly gone. I couldn't stand him..."  
  
"Why not," James asked her, he was praying she's say what she wanted him to say, which was of course that she was in love with him instead.  
  
"I don't care for him," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh," his voice held dissopoinment in it and he looked at the floor. She took hold of his chin and pulled his face back up to hers.  
  
"I care for you...."  
  
And this time, she didn't wait for him to kiss her, instead she smashed her own lips upon his. James almost stumbled back from his suprise and the force of her. After a second, James pushed her away.  
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
"James, I wouldn't ha-"  
  
"Did you, or are you just using me as your rebound board, because I'm not going to let you stand there and tease me like that. After I've waited this long......"  
  
Lily looked like she could cry, but she lifted her chin up anyway.  
  
"You think I'm lying to you?"  
  
"No, I just...." James said quietly.  
  
"What? You either do or you don't, James. Which is it?"  
  
"I don't know! I mean, you walked into the Common Room tell me straight out that Amos is gone and then snog me? How should I react! All the other times we've kissed, you've gotten mad and not talked to me for weeks! I finally have you as a friend and I don't want to loose that, even if it's the only thing we'll ever be...friends I mean."  
  
James, sat down onto his bed and put his face in his hands. He was right, Lily knew. All the other times they'd kissed she *had* gotten mad and not talked to him. She knew he was scared, because she was too. Lily bit her lip and slowly walked over to him and lifted his face up with her hands on either side of his face. Although his face was up, James refused to look at her, so instead he looked at her feet.  
  
"James, look at me," she said, in an almost demanding way.  
  
He looked up, like a puppy dog. Lily leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
Softly, she said, "Does it look like I'm lying?"  
  
James shook his head slowly, slightly unsure. Lily ran her fingers along his cheek and placed her lips against his, in a small kiss. Well, actually, a small kiss that turned into, well let's say, an extremly passionate kiss. James pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddeling him and continued to kiss her in an almost frantic way. He poked at her mouth with his tounge, begging for access, of course Lily gave it to him. Each thinking of how wonderous the other tasted. As James kissed her, Lily ran her fingers through his soft hair and James made small circles on her lower back with his fingers. She giggled softly and pushed against him. James kissed her harder keeping one hand on her back and tangled the other one in her lucious hair. Slowly he moved his mouth down and began devoring her neck. Lily laughed, making James fall back with her ontop of him. He pulled himself away from her neck and grinned at her.  
  
"Remember what happened the last time we were in this position?"  
  
Lily bit her lip, "Yeah."  
  
"It's not going to happen again, right? Your not going to leave me again?"  
  
He half smiled, but he almost looked scared. Lily bent her head down and kissed him softly. She pulled back and shook her head.  
  
"No, it won't happen again."  
  
"Good, because I think I might just die if you did!"  
  
They laughed and once again, like before, rolled down the bed together. When they stopped, James, lovingly, tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her nose.  
  
"I like being on top, gives me a feeling of dominance," James joked.  
  
"Your such a guy," Lily remarked, then pushed him so she was ontop. "How do you feel now?"  
  
James grinned hungrily, "Take me baby! I'm all yours!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same. She playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Your such a prick."  
  
"And you love me for it!"  
  
Lily shrugged, "What's a girl to do?" She said softly and smiled.  
  
James sighed and then kissed her softly again, his lips gently tugging on hers. Lily let her hands travel down his chest and lightly brushed him over his jeans. When he groaned, Lily giggled, biting his lip gently. James manuvered his mouth to her ear whispered into it.  
  
"Your absolutly amazing."  
  
Lily grinned, "Is that all I am, James? Just amazing?"  
  
"Clever?" He said.  
  
Lily sighed, "I must be really boring if that's all you can come up with..."  
  
"Beautiful?" He offered.  
  
"So I've been told," Lily replied.  
  
"Let's see," He wondered aloud as he sucked on her ear gently and Lily felt her heart miss several beats, enjoying the new sensation.  
  
"How about...a stunning, seductive, lucious, sex goddess?"  
  
Lily giggled, "Much, *much* better."  
  
"And what about me? What am I?" James asked, half jokingly.  
  
"Every goddess needs her slave..." Lily said innoccently.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm your slave?" James laughed.  
  
"No," Lily said quietly, "I'm saying that you're the love of my life."  
  
James took his mouth away from her ear, slightly suprised, and looked into her face.  
  
"And you are mine," he said.  
  
He kissed her forehead, rolled off of her, and then settled right up against her. He laid his arm onto her flat stomach and kissed her forehead again. Lily smiled.  
  
"You just can't get enough, can you?"  
  
"What?" James asked innocently, although his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Kisses."  
  
"What can I say," he shrugged, "You're delicious."  
  
She laughed and turned on her side to face him.  
  
"I think, this has been the first time that I've ever been able to kiss you and know for sure that there's nothing stopping me."  
  
"You mean, like Amos?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, like Amos." James answered. He traced her jaw with his finger then moved it down her neck.  
  
"Well, he's gone now...we have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Nope," James said with a half smile playing on his lips. "Abosolutly nothing." And he kissed her nose. "Why the hell do we keep bringing up Amos?"  
  
Lily laughed, "What can I say? He's just so damn popular! How can anyone not talk about him?"  
  
James laughed along with Lily and pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible. For a while they simply talked, snogged, talked, and snogged again. And they would've continued this pattern, if they hadn't begun to yawn so much. And so, they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Lily, the two had been together for a week and the whole school new already. The two didn't make a big deal about it, though, but when they got with each other alone in some random broom closet, they sure did. "Snogging again?" Sirius would ask them if they had suspiciously been gone somewhere. Lily had avoided Amos all week, but had caught glimpses of him at breakfast and in the hallways, he didn't look very happy.   
  
But, after a while, things died down and no one really thought much of seeing Lily and James kissing each other under the large tree by the lake anymore and no one looked twice when they walked down the hallways, hand in hand.  
  
Today, Lily and James were holding a prefect meeting, the topic, the December ball. Since it was mid-November, they had to start preparing.  
  
Lily clapped her hands again.  
  
"Good idea, Jimmy. So, next is the subject of a dress code. What do you guys think we should wear?" She selceted a raised hand.  
  
"Well," the girl began, "why don't we wear dresses?"  
  
"That is a possibility, but then the boys would have to wear tuxs and I'm not sure about that." She picked another person.  
  
"I think we should just do the regular, dress robes."  
  
Lily nodded, "That's what I think. We don't want to have to focus too much on what people are wearing so, yeah, we'll all just wear dress robes. Okay?"  
  
The students nodded.  
  
"Okay, so first off are the decorations, any ideas?" James asked his fellow students.  
  
Immediatly a bunch of hands shot into the air. James pointed to a girl with long black hair,  
  
"You, Claire, is it?" He asked the girl, who nodded.  
  
"My idea is to have, like, thousands of icicles hanging all over and snow falling from the ceiling, but have it dissapere before it hits the ground so the floor isn't all, like, wet, you know?"  
  
James nodded, "That's a cool idea, Claire. We might have a little trouble with the snow thing, but I'm sure we'll manage. Um, what about you, Josh?"  
  
"I think that we should have lots of ice sculptures, that don't melt of course, and ,oh! We should definatly have flowers, maybe like white and silver, maybe even black with silver sparkled roses! I think that would be pretty neat since it is a celebration of winter."  
  
This time, Lily nodded. "I really like you idea of the flowers, maybe not black with silver sparkles, but definatly white and silver! And the ice sculptures will be awesome too."  
  
James clapped his hands together.  
  
"Anyone else? Ah, yes, Meg. What's your idea?"  
  
Meg Flanders flipped her long sheet of chestnut-brown hair and smiled at James sweetly. Lily narrowed her eyes, feeling a strong urge to punch her. Meg was a very pretty sixth year, who was not slutty, but extremly pretty and popular. She had always had a crush on James, but he had never gone out with her. And even though he and Lily were together, she was obviously still having a go at him. Meg had mysterious blue-grey eyes and long black eyelashes to frame them. Her curves were small, but she was skinny and her legs were long and tanned. There had always been an on-going rumor, that she stayed skinny, because she was bulimic.  
  
"Well," Meg said, "I think that we should arrange all these lovely gardens and have sweet paths going through them, so that people can have a nice romantic stroll. And I think there should be tons of mistletoe. Do you like it?" She cooed.  
  
James sighed, when would this girl stop flirting and leave him alone! All of a sudden he wanted to kiss Lily, badly. Lily, however, was glaring at Meg.  
  
"Er, yeah. That's a good idea Meg. Thanks. So, who wants to be in charge of sending an owl to Broken Wands, they're an awesome band and I'd love to have them play."  
  
Several students raised their hands and James selected two of them. Hurridly, he told them when their next meeting was and then shooed them out of the room. He noticed, Meg take longer than everyone else. As she left the room, she waved to him, smiled, and winked cutely and then swished out of the door. James breathed a sigh of relief, they were finally alone.  
  
He turned around to look at Lily, who was stacking papers together. James walked around her and grabbed her around the waist from behind. Lily shrieked and giggled as James tickled her.  
  
"Stop! Oh James, come on, Please stop!" She managed to say between laughs.  
  
James stopped. Lily turned around and placed her hands around his neck. She grinned.  
  
"We should really be working on the plans, you know," she informed him.  
  
"Ugh, who cares. We have plenty of time!"   
  
"Not really, James. It seems like a lot but sooner or later Christmas will be tomorrow and we won't have anything done! And it's a lot of respo-"  
  
James rolled his eyes, but with a half smile on his face. He put his finger over her lips to tell her to hush. He bent his head down and placed his lips upon hers. James felt a huge weight come off of his chest and he sighed into her mouth. Lily's head was exploding, his tounge teased her mouth. He moved his hand down her face and down her neck, where his hands met with the buttons of her tight white blouse. Slowly he undid the buttons. Slowly, he cupped one breast in his hand, massaging it softly. Lily groaned, very softly, and pressed against him. She moved her mouth down his jaw and onto his neck, where she placed little butterfly kisses. James pulled her head back up and put his lips on hers again, her mouth was too delicious to let go. Slowly, their kisses became more soft and soon they pulled away. Lily leaned her head on James's chest, while he buried his in her soft hair.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that the entire day."  
  
"So, why didn't you?"  
  
"In the middle of a meeting?"  
  
Lily shrugged.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
James raised his eyebrows, "Because we'd get introuble?"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Since when do you care about getting in trouble? From what I know, you absolutly *love* getting in trouble."  
  
James "thought" a minute, "Hey, your right. I do."  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"You really are a prick."  
  
"So I've been told," he replied, laughing.  
  
Lily stuck her tounge out at him. She pulled away and picked up her papers and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you'r going to act," she said, sighing. Then, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?" James shouted and bolted after her.  
  
Lily was running down the completly vacant hall, laughing. James began chasing after her and soon enough, caught up with her. He snatched her around the waist and pulled her to the floor, while both of them laughed. Lily captured James's mouth in another kiss.   
  
"Goodness! What on earth is going on here?"  
  
The two students, startled, broke apart. Professor Mcgonagall stood over them, hands on hips. They stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"This is absolutly silly behavior! Goodness, what if there were children around? Please, dears, try to express your feelings in more private areas and not in the middle of the corridors!" She said sternly, although a faint smile played upon her lips. "Now, get to lunch, both of you!" And she contiued walking.  
  
They watched her go, until she was out of site.  
  
"Was it just me, or did Mcgonagall basically tell us that it was okay to snog."  
  
"It wasn't you."  
  
They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. 


	8. Best Mates

OMG~ I've been taking sooooo long to write. It's not a writers block or anything, just I'm not quite sure how I want to put everything. ANYWISE ~ here's the next chapter! PLEASE review, you know how much it means to me!!!! I love you all! And next time I promise to get to you guys!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8:   
  
"Sirius!" A girl shrieked, "What are you doing? That's like, totally wrong!"  
  
"You know what? To bloody hell with this shit," Sirius cursed, throwing his wand down.  
  
His cauldron was bubbling dangerously and big yellow-black slops were falling over the side of it. Sirius was in Potion's class, along with his fellow maurderers Summer, and Lily. Sirius hated the days were he had Potions with the Hufflepuffs, which were Wednesdays, they were absolutely helpless. At least the Slytherins could actually do something correctly.   
  
Sirius sighed, unhappily. Usually he would be working with James, but ever since he and Lily had started going out James was always with Lily. Even their pranking expeditions were becoming fewer by the week. Quickly, he glanced over to Lily and James, who had chosen seats in the back corner. *Their* potion looked absolutely perfect and Professor ------------ had already announced it as "acceptable." So, at the time, James was currently nibbling on Lily's ear and whispering into it. Lily was giggling softly and it looked like she was telling him to "shoosh."  
  
Sirius scowled and looked at his partner. Her name was Cate, or so he thought. She had curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore small glasses, that gave her the executive look. She was slightly plump and her curves looked too large for her rather small body. Currently, she was standing with her hands on her small hips with her lips pursed giving him a "are-you-going-to-work-with-me-or-not-and-my-god-your-so-hot" look.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm a bit distracted today."   
  
"Whatever, just try to pay a little more attention."   
  
Sirius continued to observe the girl. She wasn't anything gorgeous like Lily or Summer, but she was kind of cute. And he liked her smile.  
  
"Hey, Cate. Do you want to take a walk with me after class?"  
  
The girl scowled, "My name is Claire."  
  
"Oh," SHIT! Sirius thought in his head, "Of course it is! My memory's not the best."  
  
"Well, maybe if you had been listening to me when I introduced myself, instead of staring at Summer Peter's back, you would have remembered it!"  
  
"Oh, yea, um, well, er, sorry, about that," he stammered. "I...err....really like her hair."  
  
"You like who's hair?" Lily asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"Summer's." Sirius answered, exasperatedly  
  
"What about me?" Summer inquired turning to look at him.  
  
"He likes your hair," Claire blurted.  
  
Sirius felt so embarrassed. But he was pleased when he saw a blush rise onto Summer's cheeks. She self-consciously touched a stand and fingered it  
  
"Really?" She smiled widely at Sirius, "Thanks." She grinned. "I like your hair too sweetie," she teased, jokingly.  
  
Summer winked at him and then turned back around to continue working on her potion. Sirius watched the back of her head and then felt himself become slightly annoyed that some idiotic Hufflepuff got to work with her and not him. Claire high voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Anyway, so what was it that you asked, earlier?" Claire asked.  
  
"Um," What had he asked? "Oh, yes. Do you want to go a walk with me? After class."  
  
"Well, I was kind of planning on going back to my common room and studying...." she trailed off.  
  
"Well, then I'll just walk you to your common room then, how's that?"  
  
"Is that even allowed?" Claire said.  
  
Sirius shrugged, nonchalantly. Alexis giggled stupidly.  
  
"Oh my God, you are *such* a rule breaker!"  
  
Sirius nodded and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Cool."  
  
There was only about ten minutes of class left, so it all went by quickly. When it finished, all the student filed out, going in their separate directions. Instead of joining his friends at the door, Sirius wrapped his hand around Claire's.  
  
"Hey! Sirius!" James called to him down the hallway.  
  
Sirius ignored him, but continued chatting with Claire.  
  
"Sirius!" James called again, even louder this time. "Come 'ere you ol' dog!" James shouted jokingly.  
  
Sirius chose to ignore his friend again.  
  
"Why is he ignoring me?" James asked to no one in particular.  
  
"He *is* with a girl James." Lily answered.  
  
"That's never stopped him before!" he whined. Giving it one last try he shouted, "SIRIUS BLACK!!!" at the top of his lungs, which cause Sirius to spin around a scowl on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"I just-" James began.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm SLIGHTLY BUSY HERE!" Sirius growled interrupting him.  
  
Sirius turned back around and began pulling Alexis down the hall, barely giving her a chance to catch up. James's face had fallen and all he could do was stand there, stupidly, and stare after his best mate ignored him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lily giving him a comforting smile.  
  
"Are you okay?" She inquired.  
  
"No...." James answered truthfully.  
  
"Of course you're not. Come on, I'm sure he's just having a bad day." Lily said, attempting to comfort him.  
  
"No! He's not! Something's wrong. If he was having a bad day he'd talk to me about it. Not ignore me and instead go and snog some girl."  
  
Lily didn't know what to say, so instead she gently pulled on his hand, leading him back to their common room.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was still pulling Claire down the hall. It looked rather silly, since she was practically jogging to keep up. She put up with it too, until her knees began to hurt. She stopped short, which almost made Sirius fall. He glared at her, accusingly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! You said a walk, not a run!"  
  
"Sorry, Claire."  
  
"Whatever, just...slow down," they began strolling down the hall. "So what was that boy yelling about back there?" She asked.  
  
"Who James?" she nodded, "Oh, he uh. He's just being annoying, that's all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Claire asked sweetly.  
  
As they reached the Hufflepuff Common room entrance, Sirius studied her face. She looked serious about it and he needed to get this off his chest. He nodded.  
  
"See, he's finally going out with the girl of his dreams and I just...I feel like he's been ignoring me. We're best mates, ya know? And we've barely talked, I think he's forgotten about me."  
  
"No." the girl insisted, "He hasn't forgotten about you. I had a friend who did the same thing and I felt the same way. But in the end, I realized that my friend was just caught up in the moment, but she had never really left me or anything. They're always there for you and I'm sure your friend cares about you just as much as before."  
  
There was a slight pause as Sirius took a moment to appreciate the advice this girl had just offered him.  
  
"Thanks so much, that was extremely sweet." Sirius said, genuinely meaning it.  
  
"Your welcome...and if there's anything I can ever do to help, just ask, okay?"  
  
Sirius nodded. Suddenly footsteps sounded through the hall empty he looked up and pulled her, swiftly, into a broom closet. Claire looked at him questioningly, bust Sirius put his finger over his mouth, telling her to keep quite. The two students stood, cramped, and listened to the muttering of Filch, the caretaker as he rambled down the halls. When the sounds of his steps lessened, the two smiled.  
  
"Flich, he'd have my head if he saw me around another house's common room, again."  
  
Sirius smiled and Claire laughed quietly.  
  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Sirius asked her suddenly.  
  
Claire looked suprised, but slowly shook her head. Sirius bent his head down to reach her lips and, slowly, he caressed them with his. As he moved his mouth over, a bit harshly, Claire stumbled back, landing on a box. Sirius, did not break the kiss, but pushed his tongue into her mouth demanding that she respond. It wasn't in a mean way though, but as though he needed it.  
  
Claire pushed him away, her breathing heavy.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "But I can't breath."  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Sirius said, genuinely meaning it.  
  
"No, it's OK," she smiled. "I've never been kissed that way before," she admitted, shyly.  
  
"Really? Never?"  
  
"Well, I have been kissed, just not like that."  
  
Sirius smiled, pleasantly.  
  
"I'm glad to be the one to introduce you to that then."  
  
Claire laughed and it almost sounded cruel.  
  
"I'm sure you're glad to introduce girls to a lot of things."  
  
Sirius looked taken aback, but he smiled and laughed.  
  
"You're cruel," he stated.  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
"Just honest."  
  
"Honest....right."  
  
Sirius gave her one of his famous grins and then stood up.  
  
"But, I do believe that I promised you a walk to your common room."  
  
He offered her his arm and she grinned, stood up, and took it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had already gone by and neither James nor Sirius had attempted to talk to one another. Lily tried talking to Sirius, but he brushed her off. They both knew that secretly, they both wanted to talk, but being the silly boys they were, decided that they had far too much pride to be the one to confront the other.  
  
Now, it was Thursday and as Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, she felt herself become desperate. She knew why Sirius was mad at James and she knew it was because of her. Lily felt horrible about it, not to mention selfish, since she knew she couldn't let James go. She glanced around her and spotted Sirius over by the fire talking to Peter. She looked down at her hands, noticing, for the first time, just how small they were. She sighed, wearily. She was being selfish. James and her, she knew, didn't mean as much as James and Sirius. Without each other, they were hopeless. She stood up and began making he way to the boy's dorms, where she knew James was playing Chess with Frank Longbottom.  
  
She climbed the stairs and entered the room. As she had suspected, James and Frank were sitting on a bed involved in a chess game. They looked up as the door opened and she strolled in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to talk to James for a few minutes. Do you mind, Frank?" She asked, kindly.  
  
Frank shook his head and jumped off the bed.  
  
"No problem. I should probably go find Alice, myself. See you around James, he moved towards the door, "Don't get into too much trouble you two!" He shouted and left the room.  
  
James' eyes went from the door to Lily and a hungry grin spread across his face. He motioned her over and when she reached the bed, her pulled her to his body quickly, kissing her neck. Lily felt herself giving into him, but she thought better of it and pushed away.  
  
"James," she said, "we really need to talk."  
  
James raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Talk....right."  
  
He pulled her back to him, but she resisted him once again.  
  
"Seriously, James. Stop. This is important."  
  
James nodded, rolling his eyes. He laid down, leaning on his arm.  
  
"OK, talk."  
  
Lily sat down on the bed.  
  
"James, you know how much I love you. But, I don't want to be the cause of you and Sirius stopping your friendship. And I think-"  
  
James cut her off.  
  
"Lily, you are not the reason that we're not talking. He's being a bloody prick. Don't worry!"  
  
"But I DO worry!" Lily insisted. "And it IS because of me. I know these things, James. And he sees you with me and becomes jealous. Think about it, you've barely talked to him since we've begun dating. I mean he LIVES with you for God's sake, you two are practically brothers!" There was a silent pause, filled only with Lily's heavy breathing. "If this is what's going to happen, if we date.....I think we should break it off. I'm not worth loosing Sirius for."  
  
James stared at her, unbelievingly. He cupped her cheek and pulled her down to him, shaking his head. He reached her lips and pressed his against hers and for a moment Lily leaned into the kiss, forgetting everything but the sensation of his mouth against hers. But then she remembered shy she had been there and what was happening, so reluctantly, she pushed away. AS she stood up, she smoothed her robes down and then patted her hair, making it less wild.  
  
"Please, just talk to him....okay James?" She asked in a not-quite-asking way and then just about ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James didn't know what exactly to do. The next morning, as he watched Sirius sit down at the other end of the Gryfinndor Table with Frank and Alice Burginson, he wondered about what his girlfriend had told him.  
  
*I'm not worth loosing Sirius over*.....*I think we should break it off*  
  
James narrowed his eyes. Sirius was just being an absolute prick. James hadn't done anything wrong, Sirius was just being a brat. So, maybe he had been a little caught up in the sensation of finally being with a girl he had pined for, for three years. James smiled as he thought this and he allowed his eyes to travel to Lily, who sat next to him. She had her book propped up against the pitcher of orange juice and he could see just how much she was obsorbed in the book. He quickly glanced at a page. At the top, the title was written in small script. "The Right Kind of Wrong," it said. He gazed at Lily, her hair, her small hands that were clutching a fork, he pale, but beautiful skin. He felt his heart skip a few beats, God he wanted to kiss her.  
  
  
  
Lily sensed someone watching her, she glanced over at James to find that his were the eyes that were watching her. She gave him a small smile and kissed his rough cheek.  
  
"Hey you." She said, "Decided to talk to Sirius yet?"  
  
"I was actually just thinking about it. Until I looked over at you." He answered, truthfully.  
  
"James, cut the charm. This is sort of serious. You know serious? It means important, not funny, needs to be discussed." she joked.  
  
"I know what serious means," he said, a little to harshly.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows and gave him one of her half smiles. She nodded.  
  
"Okay, no need to snap at me. I just think you should think about it. You know I haven't changed my mind, right?"  
  
James nodded. Lily smiled and rose from the bench.  
  
"Good. Now, eat something for God's sake and then talk to him, for me."  
  
She leaned down, letting her lips tickle his ear as she whispered,  
  
"Maybe I'll give you a treat later, if you do."  
  
She lifted her head back up and walked out of the Great Hall, not giving him one last glance. James grinned. If all he needed to do was talk to Sirius to get one of Lily's lovely treats, he was all for it. Besides, he thought as he looked over at the boy, they really did need to talk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after dinner when James decided he was ready to talk to Sirius. So, as the masses of kids emerged from the hall's huge doors, James searched for and quickly found Sirius. James walked right up infront of him, making him stop.  
  
"I believe you're in my way," Sirius said coolly.  
  
"Shut up. We need to talk, come on."  
  
Sirius shrugged, nonchalantly, and began following him down another hallway. They walked all the way to the Head Boy's dorms in silence, until the got into the room. James spun around on is heel and glared at his supposedly "best mate."  
  
"Well?" He demanded.  
  
"Well, what?" Sirius answered, pretending to not know.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I really don't." Sirius jeered.  
  
"Fuck you Sirius!" James shouted. "What the hell is your problem? You haven't talked to me in days! And now Lily's telling me that we're going to have to break it off if me and her going out means that you're going to be such a moron."  
  
"Why on Earth would she do that?"  
  
"Because she thinks that your acting this way is because you don't like her!" James cried.  
  
"Well maybe it is! Now you know what it's like to be ignored! Ever since you and Lily started going out you've been all over her! You didn't even give me the time of day! You were too busy with Lily," he said, emphasizing her name. "Well, guess what, James. Guess I'm the one who's too busy this time!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"I've been in love with the bloody girl for three years! I've got a god-damned right to act that way!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you have to ignore your best mate, or your ex-best mate" Sirius added softly, looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sorry. I haven't talked to you as much as I should have. And I know I've been wrapped up in Lily a lot lately. But you've got to understand how much I love her. I never wanted to ignore you. And you're always going to be my best mate, whether you like it or not.  
  
Sirius looked up from the floor and James swore he saw tears glistening in Sirius's eyes. He smiled and suddenly hugged James.  
  
"Thanks mate, you are the best." Sirius said hoarsely.  
  
James smiled, and pushed Sirius back.  
  
"Let me breath, will you?" He said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius replied, sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry, man. I, er, love you too." James said uncertainty.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Love me? Well, you're cool too, Prongs, but I uh, don't know if you know this, but...I'm not gay," he said jokingly.  
  
The boys laughed and clapped each other on the back. When they had calmed down James said,  
  
"You know, we're sort of dragging with our pranks this year, what do you say we go fetch the boys and do some tonight?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James flopped happily into a squashy armchair in the Head Common room. His feet hurt from Peter stepping all over them, but it hadn't been Peter's fault. The maurderers had just completed another round of awesome pranks and had been squeezed under James's invisibility cloak all night. It had been easy to get under it when they were little eleven year olds, but now that they were all tall and big, it had gotten a little more difficult.   
  
"And just where were you all night?" a voice asked him.  
  
James looked to his right to see Lily leaning against the doorway to her room in a petal pink silk robe on, which was tied loosely around her. He grinned and motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Out with my fellow pranksters making the Slytherin Common room a scum-bag worthy place." James answer, as Lily slid onto his lap and put her arms, loosely, around his neck.  
  
"Sounds fun," she said casually and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm glad you two made up, now I don't have to leave you."  
  
"Uh-huh," James grunted, as he allowed his lips to travel down her neck.  
  
"Tell you the truth, I was bloody scared that I'd have to break it off with you."  
  
James pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Never. Now c'mere and give me a proper kiss."  
  
Lily giggled, jumped up and flounced over to her bedroom door, where she stopped and winked at James,  
  
"I don't think so!" She said, before disappearing.   
  
James laughed and ran into her room where he snatched her up into his arms. He carried her quickly over to the bed and then dumped her onto and began to tickle her, mercilessly.  
  
"James," Lily choked out between giggles," please...stop, oh my god! Come....come on....James you absolute....prick," she continued to plead until he finally stopped and pulled back. "You asshole," Lily muttered as she pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her large mirror, where she pulled her hair out of it's loose ponytail, took her brush, and began running it through her auburn curls.  
  
James leaned against the bedpost, whatching her, wondering how he had ever deserved her. Lily paused her brushing strokes to smile at him slightly. Suddenly James felt a great urge to touch that hair. He wandered over to her and gently tugged the brush from her grip.   
  
"Here let me." he said  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"You looking out for a career in hairdressing or something?"  
  
James ignored the silly comment and slowly he ran the hairbrush through her hair, marveling at the color and shine of it. He brushed the hair to the side, scraping her ear slightly.  
  
"Ouch," Lily said and giggled.  
  
James snapped out of his dream-like state and dropped the hairbrush onto the floor, still staring at her hair. Lily smiled slightly.  
  
"James? You okay?"   
  
James nodded, "Yeah," he paused, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most unusual eyes?"  
  
Lily scrunched her noes up, cutely.  
  
  
  
"Unusual? Like unusual in a bad way or a good way?"  
  
James shook his head, "No. It a good way. They're gorgeous"  
  
Lily smiled, pleased, "Really? Gorgeous?"  
  
James nodded again, "Stunning."  
  
"Wonderful?" Lily asked  
  
"Enchanting." James said back  
  
"Amazing?" She offered.  
  
"Divine." He said back.  
  
"Oooo! Divine?" Lily exclaimed. She laughed and ran and jumped onto the bed. "My eyes are divine!" She shouted happily, as if addressing the fact to a court.  
  
James sat on the bed as Lily danced around him, shouting, "I'm divine!" She yelled again. "I'm divine, I'm divine."   
  
James laughed as Lily danced around him singing. Lily chuckled along with him. James plopped down and grabbed Lily, pulling her down with him. They sat still for a second, breathless. Lily tilted her head to the side, allowing herself to loose herself in James's eyes. Leaning towards her, James caught her lips in a sweet, breathless kiss. Lily put her hands on his cheeks, while James slid one arm around her waist and let the other play with the small silver necklace she was wearing. James moved his mouth down her neck and then along her jaw. Slowly, he pushed her onto her back and settled himself ontop of her, kissing her long neck again.  
  
He moved his hand down from the small pendant on her neck and down to where her robe was loosely tied together. He pulled one thing out of the simple knot and then proceeded to push the other one aside.  
  
The song "Heaven" was playing in Lily's mind, literally. "Heaven, I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak!" Lily giggled to herself. James slipped his hand under her robe. Their kissed lessened as they became more and more breathless. As they pulled away, Lily laughed.  
  
"It is almost two in the morning and here I am kissing you. Come here, get in with me," Lily said, motioning him to come and get under the blankets with her.  
  
James pulled his shirt and his pants off and crawled under the blankets next to her.  
  
"Navy blue with penguins, cute." Lily remarked, nodding her head approvingly.  
  
James grinned, "Thanks. My mum bought them for me."  
  
"Yeah," Lily said. She leaned over and turned off her light and then closed her eyes, "Good night James."  
  
"Good night petal."  
  
About two minutes went by, with nothing but silence in the pitch black room. James shifted, uncomfortably  
  
"Lily?" James called softly into the blackness.  
  
"Yeah?" the girl beside him answered.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
Lily giggled, "Neither can I." She turned to look at him. "Come," she motioned for him to come closer. "Keep me warm."  
  
James sighed, happily, and moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lily smiled slightly and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. She moved her experienced mouth up to his ear and whispered,  
  
"What am I, James?"   
  
"A stunning, gorgeous, sex goddess?" He replied hopefully and she giggled softly.  
  
"Good job, Mr. Potter."  
  
"So where's my treat for talking to Sirius? You promised me a treat. Do I get one?" He asked.  
  
Lily pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't give any less."  
  
She grabbed his head, yanked it down to her lips and kissed him deeply. Her tongue swept inside his mouth and teased his own. James groaned in a delighted response and tangled his fingers in her messy and wild hair. Lily straddled him and leaned down to kiss him against, nibbling hungrily on his lower lip. James rubbed up against her, and Lily pushed her pelvis against his. Lily could feel his arousal through his shorts and grinned to herself. *She had made him feel that way*  
  
Now really Lily, gloating over such a thing! Lily giggled very softly to herself.  
  
She sucked on his lower lips once again and then pulled away and grinned wickedly. Slowly, she pulled James's boxers down and tossed them to the side. Again, she settled herself ontop of James kissing him greedily. She allowed her hand to travel down. She stroked his hard on, receiving a pleasurable moan. Lily moved her mouth down his neck and down his chest, leaving hot kisses behind. He tasted good, a bit of sweat with a little salt mixed in there, he tasted wonderful. She glanced up at James before she lowered her mouth to his shaft. Gently she moved her mouth up and down him, careful not to scrape him with her teeth. She allowed herself to experiment with her tounge and her lips and as she did, she suddenly realized how much noise James was making. She giggled, sat up, and put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh, silly."  
  
"My god," he panted, "I can't.....just, just don't stop. Please."  
  
Lily lowered her mouth to his kissing him once again, before she lowered her lips back to him. She went slowly at first and then built speed until she was using everything, mouth, lips, hand. James had his hands tangled in her hair, making it messy. As she continued, she felt the muscles in his body clench up and she knew what was coming. James let out a cry as he released into her. And being the good girl, Lily swallowed it, almost enjoying the taste.  
  
She pulled away and looked down at James, who was panting, his forehead had a few drops of sweat on it. He smiled at her.  
  
"That," he gasped, "was the, the best treat I've ever gotten in my life."  
  
Lily smiled, proud of how good she had made him feel.  
  
"Now, maybe we can sleep."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Sleep, yeah. Good idea."  
  
Lily crawled back up towards him and snuggled under the blankets, next to him, both falling asleep in each other arms. 


	9. Angry Confessions

Oh My God - you guyz....you are the best -126 reviews!!! On my first story! ACK! EEK! JEEZ! I'm so happy! I love everyone who reviewed and if u didn't...WELL THEN YOU SHOULD FEEL VERY BAD! Haha - just for all those sweet reviews I'm going to write FASTER!!! Hahaha!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily stirred. She had been having the most lovely dream. It was another of her girlish ones, something about being a beautiful fairy and meeting a handsome stag. As the sun shown through the curtains, Lily opened one eye, closed it, and then opened both. She felt cozy and warm. She stretched herself out like a cat, making James shift beneath her. She glanced down, and felt sorry for upsetting him. James, however, had his eyes open and was looking right back at her. He smiled, sleepily.  
  
"Hey precious. Have a nice night?" He leaned up on his arm and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Lily grinned and laid back down, her head on his chest.  
  
"Best ever. And yourself?"  
  
Lily ran her fingers lightly up and down his chest.  
  
"Did you know that you talk during your sleep?" He asked.  
  
Lily blushed and nodded.  
  
"And supposedly I kick too."  
  
"Well, I didn't feel any kicks, but I defiantly heard you. You were saying something about a magical penny. Care to explain?" He said, teasingly.  
  
"No, I don't," she snapped, then smiled, "Just joking."  
  
He smiled, but didn't respond. Instead he closed his eyes and let his hand fall back onto the pillows. Lily stifled a giggle and glanced over at her wizarding clock, which now said in swirly purple letters "Get your ass out of bed you fool," while the numbers read 9:59.  
  
"Shit!" Lily squealed and threw the blankets off of her.  
  
James moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Look at the time! Breakfast is over! We're late for class!"  
  
James glanced, nonchalantly, over at the clock. He shrugged.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? SO?" Lily shrieked. "We're late!"  
  
"Lily, I'm Head Boy and you're Head Girl. No one cares, they'll just think we're at a meeting, or something. Come on, get back into bed and keep me warm, again. I'm all cold now," James whined.  
  
Lily shook her head and stepped back.  
  
"No thank you. I would rather keep my Head Girl badge. So why you continue to slack off and stay in bed, I think I'll get to class."  
  
She let out a little "humph" and walked over to her mirror, where she picked up he brush and tired to straighten her hair out. James raised his eyebrows and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He snuggled back into the blankets and let out a moan.  
  
"God, it's so," he moaned, "so warm and cozy."  
  
He peeked in Lily's direction who was ignoring him. He continued.  
  
"Mmm. It's like heaven, all warm and toasty, with the sun coming through that window."  
  
He glanced over at Lily again, who, he was pleased to know, was having great difficulty concentrating on brushing her hair.  
  
"I just think I'll stay here forever, because it's just way to nice and comfy to-"   
  
"Oh shut up!"   
  
Lily's squeal interrupted him. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Instead of sitting at her mirror, she was climbing back into bed and snuggling under the covers next to him. He grinned.  
  
"Jerk, teasing me like that. If we get in trouble, I'm telling the professors that you kidnapped me." Lily threatened.  
  
James circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He nodded at her last bit, not really paying attention to her warning.  
  
"Sure, Lily-Billy."  
  
She smacked his arm, playfully.  
  
"And don't call me that."  
  
"Uh-huh," he said, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Don't you uh-huh me you-"  
  
James' kiss interrupted her.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Lily and James spent the rest of the morning in bed, skipping all of their morning classes, "Which will never happen again!" Lily had stated. They did, however, join the rest of their friends at lunch.  
  
"And just where have you two been the whole morning?" Summer asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"In bed," James answered, nonchalantly.  
  
"Somebody got laid!" Sirius announced.  
  
"Of for God's sake, Black! Do you always have to be such a pervert?" Lily exasperatedly asked.  
  
"Well what ELSE would you two have been doing?"  
  
Lily groaned, frustrated.  
  
"Does it ever occur to you, that SOME people can just lie in bed and SLEEP or TALK without shagging every five minutes unlike some OTHER people, who we WON'T mention?!" She yelled, glaring at Sirius.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"NO!" She yelled.  
  
Sirius put his hands up in self defense.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just asking. No need to get all touch Lily-Billy."  
  
Lily glared at him and he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry." he said. "Er, what are our classes today?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.  
  
Summer pulled her schedule from her bag and read it outloud.  
  
"We have, in the morning, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and then a free period, then I have Divination, don't know what you boys have, then lunch. After we go to Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, then I have Muggle Studies."  
  
Sirius nodded, approvingly, his mouth filled with his turkey sandwich.  
  
"Good, get to get Potions over and done with."  
  
"Are you still seeing that Claire girl?" Remus inquired, suddenly.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"A bit, yeah. I don't think that it's anything to serious. We've actually become really good friends."  
  
Coppelia, who had been unusually quiet, raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Friends? Are you sure we're not talking about chatty snog partners here?"  
  
Sirius looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"No, we're not. She's really very smart and I like her. We just haven't taken the relationship to any higher level. Taking it slow, man." He answered, truthfully.  
  
"You're taking a relationship slowly?" Summer asked, disbelieving. "You? The almighty player, Sirius Black, are taking a relationship slowly? And seriously?" she almost screeched.  
  
He shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah? So, what's the matter with that?" He questioned.  
  
Summer and the rest of the table were attempting to stifle their giggles, except for Coppelia.  
  
"Well, um, no," Summer giggled again, "It's just surprising, that's all." She laughed full out.  
  
Sirius looked hurt and he looked down at his plate, suddenly interested in it's design. Summer sensed his embarrassment and she touched his arm, causing him to look at her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, that was rude of me. But I do really think that you're doing the right thing, I think that's really sweet, you and claire I mean."  
  
"Thanks Summer," he replied, smiling. "I just don't want to rush anything, I don't think she's ready."  
  
"Wow," Remus exclaimed, "you're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Well, I just really like her. I'm not really sure if I love her or anything, I don't know if it's that serious, but like I said, we've become really good friends and I don't want to hurt her."  
  
Coppelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"For crying out loud," she said, a bit too loudly. "You guys are being SO," she paused trying to find the right word, "mushy!"  
  
She stood up, snatched up her bag, and stormed out of the Great Hall. The rest of the group watched in amazement.  
  
"What's her problem?" Peter squeaked and James shrugged.  
  
Sirius nodded, though, "understandingly."  
  
"Defiantly PMS."  
  
"OH! Sirius!" Lily protested, "You know nothing about PMS so stop acting like you do! And further more, that probably has nothing to do with it!" She yelled and stood up. "I'm going to talk to her, I'll see all of you later," she huffed.  
  
Then she followed Coppelia in suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily hurried after Coppelia, but failed to catch up with her. Instead, she found her in the Girl's Dorms, sitting on her bed, furiously eating a chocolate frog. When Lily entered, she didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped instead.  
  
Lily laid her bag on her bed and made her way over to Coppelia's bed, and sat down by her.  
  
"I want to find out what's wrong. Why did you get so mad?" Silence, "I noticed you getting upset when Sirius was talking about Claire."  
  
Lily studied Coppelia's face, which suddenly fell.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" She asked.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, wasn't even noticeable. I just could see because I've known you forever." Lily paused, "You fancy him, don't you?"  
  
Coppelia nodded and a stony expression appeared on her face again.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"Why is that unfortunate?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Because! He doesn't like me!" Coppelia yelled, truly angry. "Because he couldn't keep a girlfriend for more than a week and now that stupid little bitch has to come along and "change him." I don't stand a bloody chance!"  
  
"How do you know that?" Lily demanded to know.  
  
"Lily," Coppelia said, suddenly quiet, "he'd never like a girl like me, a girl that looks the way I do. That acts the way I do, that talks the way I do. Never and besides, now he's got that," she paused, "that thing" she spat out, referring to Claire.  
  
"You don't know that, Copper." Lily said, soothingly.  
  
"Yes I do, but I'm going to have to live with it," she said. She stood up. "Come on, Lil. We're going to be late for class."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not really," she answered truthfully. "Maybe later, not now though."  
  
A small silence followed, before Lily suggested,  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Sirius about it."  
  
"And make myself out to be a complete fool!" She screeched, "No, I'd rather not. I just," she paused, "I don't want to discuss it."  
  
Lily nodded, stood up, and threw her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"All right," she replied, understandingly.  
  
Copper paused, as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't find the right words.  
  
"It's not like you and James, Lils. Boys never liked me-"  
  
"Boys are head-over-heels in love with you Copper, what are you talking about?" Lily interrupted.  
  
"But not the ones I like," Coppelia overlapped her. "I was never happy with what I got. Maybe I'm just being selfish or self-centered. I just never liked the lads who liked me...I always fancied someone else, someone I couldn't have. This isn't the first time this has happened and it won't be the last. But I've gotten over it one way or another, before. I can get over it again," she confessed, her voice calmer.  
  
Lily, who was absolutely speechless, sat gapping at her. She nodded slowly.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"I didn't see it nessacery. They're all just silly crushes, not anything I'd die for, anyway."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Coppelia nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks, for being her for me."  
  
"No problem," she paused and then a grin spread across her features, "what else are friends for?"  
  
Coppelia laughed.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late for class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later in the day, while Lily sat with Summer and Remus in the Common Room, Sirius approached her. He looked very un-Sirius like, mostly because of how nervous he looked.  
  
"Hey, uh, Lily, could I have a quick word?" He asked.  
  
His face held uncertainty, which wasn't seen very often with the almighty, sure-of-himself Sirius Black. Lily nodded and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course, would you like to go somewhere a bit more private?"  
  
"Well, actually, yes, that might make it a bit better," he admitted.  
  
Lily nodded again and stood up. Sirius waited until she was next to him and then he led her over to a corner of the Common Room. He looked down at the floor and pulled at his hands, Lily waited patiently for him to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to say," He began, "that I'm sorry."  
  
Lily nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting mad at you and James. You just have to understand, that, well I became a bit jealous. James was always with you and it didn't seem like he cared much about his best mate anymore. I thought you had stolen him away from me."  
  
Lily beamed and laid her hand on his arm.  
  
"Thanks for apologizing. I'm sorry as well. I guess I was sort of hogging James to myself for a while there. It won't happen again."  
  
Sirius gave her a small smile.  
  
"So, we're okay? You're not mad at me or anything?"  
  
Lily laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Not at all, I'm glad we got that settled."  
  
It was Sirius's turn to beam.  
  
"All right!" he cried, happily and gave Lily a crunching bear hug. "I just couldn't bear loosing my ol' Flower Petal!" He joked, using her first year nickname.  
  
"Sirius," Lily gasped, "Some room, please? I'm only human after all and air is a necessity."  
  
Sirius released her and grinned gingerly.  
  
"Sorry, love."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Sirius, while we're here, there is something I'd like to ask you and I would really appreciate it if I could have your most honest answer."  
  
Sirius nodded seriously. Lily continued.  
  
"What are your, your true intentions for Claire."  
  
Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"I mean, what are your feelings for her? Are you serious about her? I mean, are you in love or anything?"  
  
Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Love? Me? No way, not yet anyway. I mean, I like her a lot, she's quite sweet. But I don't think that we're anything serious. She's more of a good friend, with snogging involved." Like I said before.  
  
Lily grinned and nodded.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Taken a sudden fancy to me?" He asked, playfully pushing her.  
  
Lily laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You wish, Sirius." She shot him a grin.  
  
"Then why did you ask me about Claire?" Sirius inquired.  
  
Lily hesitated, trying to figure out what to say without giving Coppeilia away. (A/N I RHYMED!!!)  
  
"Because," she paused, "Because I bealive someone else does, like you, I mean."  
  
"Really? Do tell!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Er, sorry! No can do!" She answered and scurried off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omg - yes, you may shoot me. This was the shortest chapter, I've ever written in my life! I'm SORRY! I'm sooooo tired and the holidays have been rele hectic! I promise to have a nice long juicy one up next! 


End file.
